No Secrets in War
by MindStorm88
Summary: OK,this is the finally installment to my 'Secret' Trilogy. This is what happens after that year and War and how that goes. Some smut, but becuase of war not nearly as much as I would like XD But there is a plot, promise I hope everyone enjoys, please R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the third and final part of the 'Secrets' Trilogy which is what I'm offically dubbing this. If you haven't read them go now. **

**1 Little Secrets**

**2 Secret Out**

**Go Read before you continue with this :) Anyway, this is what happens with Draco and Harry starting in the summer after they get togather, it is the beginning of the war and all that fun stuff. I will not say if anyone will die or not, you'll just have to see. But anyway. Before I forget, this is FULL of smut, just because you know, they haven't done it for a few weeks, o you know, sexual frustration ensues, don't kill me if that was the reason you didn't like my other fic, whihc was full of smut, but yeay, that's it!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Harry Potter

**Warning:** This is Yaoi, boyxboy, Slash, which ever you like of those three phrases, this is very much that, meaning there will be a lot of smut and sex XD Just because I like writing it XD, go figure!

**R&R**

* * *

Harry dug deeper into his blankets hoping they would create the warmth that he was used to feeling, but it wasn't working. He sat up in bed rubbed his face before falling back with an loud sigh. Two week's into break and it had been like this, they were still working out the paperwork for Draco's immunity but most of it was under wraps, why the blond hadn't shown up worried Harry immensely. He twisted on his side, rolled on his back then flipped on his stomach. No use. He couldn't find the warm in his blankets that Draco usually provided. He was so tired of not getting any sleep. He closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the house around him. It creaked and moved at night when he listened. it sometimes scared the crap out of him, how did Sirius ever live in this house?! He thought bitterly, their was more creaking noises and he groaned in exasperation, shutting his eyes even tighter. Lips pressed into his, now he must be dreaming, had managed to get to sleep in seconds? They nipped at his bottom lip urging his mouth open and Harry moaned, his eyes snapping open. Draco pulled back smirking. 

"Miss me?" he asked smugly. Harry sat up, touching his lips,

"Sure I'm not dreaming?" Harry asked breathlessly. Draco laughed.

"Touch, I'm all real." He purred pressing his lips to Harry's again. Harry did, moving his hand down the back, wondering if it was a dream and if he done anything to Draco's package…

"Those are all real too." Draco murmured with a laugh as Harry groped him.

"Thank God Draco!" Harry suddenly exclaimed jumping up and hugging him around the neck.

"OK, OK, I get the point, you missed me, I missed you too!" Draco said choking slightly in the strangle hold Harry had around his neck.

"Its been miserable here alone." Harry muttered.

"I figured as much, thinking I was a mere figment of your imagination. Honestly." The Slytherin murmured kissing the cheek softly. Harry's hands snaked their way under his clothes pulling him in closer.

"Please tell me you're not going anywhere." He said roughly.

"OK, I'm not going anywhere." Draco replied with a laugh.

"Wonderful." Harry suddenly twisted Draco down to the bed kissing him hotly

* * *

"Harry…." The Gryffindor ignored the soft voice. Instead he just moved deeper in the blankets, bodily exhausted, but wonderfully well rested. 

"Wake up, I have to go for now." Harry shot up fast, swiveling his head in Draco's direction, he was sitting on the edge of his bed leaning slightly over him in his attempt to wake Harry up.

"You can't—At least not yet!" Harry exclaimed. The Slytherin chuckled leaning forward,

"I'll be back promise." He whispered kissing him gently. Harry pulled him in deeper not wanting Draco to go even thought he needed to. The Slytherin didn't even have a chance to protest as Harry began undressing him once more. Fingers moved over his chest around his neck and finally Harry had him pressed to the mattress. Again. He finally gave into the ministrations,

"I have to leave after this." He managed arching up to the body with a slight groan. Harry smiled as kissed around the new love bit he had left.

"I know." He replied.

* * *

Harry paced the dark living room, Draco promised he'd be able to come over today. Harry gnawed his bottom lip before flopping down onto the couch. The house was lonely and dark. None of the Order was at the house either. So he was truly by himself. Sighing, the gryffindor idly twined the wand in his hand.He head recived a letter earlier that day that certaintly hadn't helped with his libido. Sitting up Harry pulled the lett from his pocket, it even smelled like Draco. He smiled slowly opening it up to re-read it for the umpteenth time that day. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I must tell you that I honestly hate the Ministry right now, they told me two weeks ago I would be immune from being prosicuted because of my fathers name which you already know, by now. Which is why I am so frustrated, as I'm sure you are. I promise I will be over tonight, but while we're both waiting, the first thing I'm going to do tonight when I see you his kiss you. Run my lips up agasint yours claiming them as mine when you beg for my tongue i'll explore every sweet crevice of the wonderul mouth you have been blessed by. You'll moan in aggrevation when I let your lips go to explore the side's of your mouth and finally move down you're neckline. Whispering hot sweet nothing's in your ear and rub you through your jeans. Can you feel yourself? I bet you're hard. Touch yourself. It's hard to write this, just imagining you touching yourself...while I'm whispering hot sweet nothing's in your ear I'll remove the buttom down shirt you've been fond of wearing since I bought it for you, licking at the pulse point which flutters and beats rapidly at my minsitrations..._

"How about I show you, much better then reading it." Harry jolted from his position on the couch, he had been rubbing himself, and he was quite hard, the voice at his ear only sent his blood stright to his groin. A hand pulled him back to the couch and he leaned his head back, Draco's face coming into view. The Slythiern leaned forward kissing the lips awkwardly , butas the kiss deepened both let out soft moans of aprication at the position. He could certainly get deeper intot he mouth this way.

"Please show me..." Harry murmered as they broke the kiss. Draco gracefully clambored over the back of the couch pushing him back to the rounded couch arm, flicking tongue to caress the bottom lip.

"Can you stay the night?" Harry asked before Draco would render him completly incoherent at his wonderful ministrations.

"No. I don't have much time, Lupin won't be happy to see me gone again."

Harry sighed stopping the lips from kissing him, Draco gave him a confused look,

"I don't like it when you leave after we have sex." He said the Slytherin gave him a surprised look then smiled kissing around the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around the chest and pulled him forward nuzzling his face in his neck.

"Like this." he murmured. Draco slipped the note on the floor and returned the embrace.

"Alright, like this." He replied kissing the forhead, hopefully next time he would be able to see Harry it would be final and wouldn't have to leave. He hated leaving Harry to after sex too. It always made his stomach clench. He flicked his wand to the fireplace and the heat of a fire filled the room with lots of warmth and Harry's arms were like a protective circle around him. This was nice.

* * *

"Ron I'm worried." Harry said suddenly putting his knife and fork down. All he had done during the meal was push his food around, Ron and Hermione were taking residence in the Black's house for the weekend, as had much of the Order as well. They were alone at the moment, Draco should have arrived at the house hours ago. 

"He's fine Harry. Promise." Ron said as shoveled food into his mouth.

"Ronald that's disgusting." Hermione said wrinkling her nose at his bad eating habits. The red-head only mumbled out a reply.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure things just got backed up at the ministry…" Hermione said. Since his first visit Draco had come to visit him about twice more within the two weeks when he was finally cleared and had been placed under an immunity spell. He was supposed to be here. Now. Enjoying this wonderful meal. And maybe some good sex…Harry slouched in his chair moodily. He didn't even see both Hermione and Ron exchange glances, nor that when Ron opened his mouth to speak, Hermione nudged him hard. Harry felt two arms wrap around his neck, a breath sending shivers down his spine at the easily recognized voice.

"Hey, heard that you were worried." He heard at his ear and twisted around in the embrace kissing the young man before him.

"Finally!" He exclaimed relief spreading through his limbs, then he smacked the blond on the thigh

"What took so long?!" He asked. Draco laughed leaning over him slightly, picking up a fork and shoveling the first thing that it had on it into Harry's mouth.

"Complications arose, now eat, I know you haven't eaten. Where's the food Weasley?" he asked Ron. The Gryffindor pointed towards the kitchen while Harry huffed indignantly.

"Complications…" he muttered, but nonetheless grinning as he eagerly dove into his food watching Draco out of the corner of his eye. Espically when he bent down to inspect the contents of the fridge. He turned his attention fully to the tight round ass that begged to fucked. He was caught looking when the bum wiggled back in forth. He dropped his fork in his lap, cursing loudly as spaghetti stained his pants

"Damn it." He swore. He heard Draco laugh from the kitchen.

"That wasn't funny," Harry said loudly. Glaring at the mess he made and grabbed his wand cleaning it up easily.

"Er…what did we miss?" Hermione asked quizzically. Ron saw Harry's flushed face an stood up slightly to inspect the kitchen through the small window. All he saw was the bum. He rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy's bum. Harry's eyes." He stated which caused Harry to blush even more. Hermioen made a 'o' in understanding then grinned.

"Stop laughing it wasn't that funny." Harry said at the other two, glaring at Draco as he came back into the dinning room. The Blond leaning it kissing his cheek,

"What I was only getting something to eat, it's not _my_ fault you can't keep your eyes off my arse" he asked sweetly. Harry grabbed the fork stuffing the spaghetti in the mouth.

"You should know when to not use your mouth." He said with a grin. Draco swallowed the food with a wicked smile,

"Oh, but I like it when I use my mouth." He whispered back flicking his tongue under the earlobe hearing Harry choke, "Especially around your cock or seeing how deep I can bury it in your—" Harry cut him off with a sudden kiss, furiously blushing.

"er…yeah…" Harry suddenly said breaking the kiss and throwing Draco look before glancing at Ron and Hermione.

"Do we need to leave?" Hermione asked with a laugh, Ron looked sick,

"Can you guys at least do that not at the dinner table…" he murmured

"No you guys are fine." Harry suddenly said, but before he could catch Draco, the Slytheirn looked intently at Ron,

"How do you we haven't done it on the dinner table?" He asked sadistically. Ron pushed his chair back.

"You haven't!" He suddenly exclaimed,

"Maybe we have." Draco said leaning up, "Maybe I had Harry pushed flat on the table length—"

"Draco!" Harry said tugging him back down forcibly.

"We haven't Ron. Honestly."

"Oh right._ You're_ word sure makes me feel better, frieken hormonal poof's." he muttered darkly.

"Stop it, or at least wait till they leave because I have the worst hard on in my entire life." Harry murmured breathily in Draco's ear so softly that it took a moment for the blond to actually hear the words.

"Alright, I'll give you that." Draco said reaching under the table and sliding his hand in-between the thighs.

"You suck." Harry hissed.

"I will." Draco confirmed with a nod. At that Harry rolled his eyes and went back to finishing his food. Already the seemingly impending doom of the wizardry world didn't seem so imminent.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Also, unfortunaly just because of the content and stuff, this might just be a tad more serious then the other two, so, ye be warned! But I'll try not to make it angsty and shit, I hate angst, it makes me depressed XD so yeah, lol. If your're expecting a lot of that, don't look here **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If i was JK Rowling, Harry and Draco would have been an item alreay in the books, honesetly...

**Warning:** Dealings under the table XD and some angsty..stuff...but not really...XD

**AN:** Here's the second installment -trumpet sounds- but yeah, Hope everyone enjoys! See, my7 goal is to have the seriousness of the siaution, but not make it angsty...which will be really hard, So I'm going to need everyone's help! Thanks!

**R&R**

* * *

Draco leaned over Harry leaving wet urgent kisses at the back of his neck. The Gryffindor hands twitched as he tried to looked at the magically moving map and read the messages the Order had left him on the desk in one of the studies of the house, it had like three! 

"Draco!" Harry suddenly exclaimed in both arousal and annoyance as the Slytherin snuck his hand in-between his legs.

"Please." Draco whispered in his ear licking the back of the neck.

"I have to…to…" Harry trailed off raising his head to Draco ministrations. The Slytherin grinned moving in front of Harry and blocking his view of the important papers he was supposed to be looking at, and promptly straddled his hips kissing him fiercely on the lips. Harry moved his hands up the back then down cupping and squeezing the fuckable arse. Draco moaned into the mouth rocking himself into the Gryffindor.

"McGonagall's supposed to show up." Harry murmured hurriedly before crushing his mouth back into the waiting Slytherins. The blond didn't reply and suddenly jerked away hearing the click of the door behind him and Harry found himself breathless and stared down at the Slytherin who was at his feet his hands lightly on the thighs hiding underneath the table.

"What are you…" Harry shot his eye's upward as his former Transfiguration teacher came into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I'm glad you're here." She said. Harry only nodded trying to remove the flush from his face suddenly jerking as he felt the fingers on his inner thigh. Oh he was going to murder that boy.

"Yeah…I've been looking over these like you asked me too." He said biting his bottom lip hard to feel deft finger rubbing dangerously close to his hardening member.

"Their have been three attacks since the end of school." She leaned over and pointed to the moving objects on the map and Harry swallowed, the ever so silent unzipping of his jeans could be heard in the quiet room and Harry mentally cursed Draco.

"What was that?" McGonagall asked. Harry kicked Draco and only got a hard rocking squeeze around his cock in return,

"M-must have been something from outside." He stammered.

"Ah. I must say Harry, I'm frightened for your well being, Is Mr. Malfoy alright living here?" She asked seriously. Harry nodded wanting to only throw his head back in pleasure.

"H-he's absolutely fine…doesn't m-mind a-t all…oh god…." A hot mouth wrapped around his throbbing need.

"Are you alright Harry?" The professor asked concern etched in her voice.

"Oh...fine…headache…" He murmured trying to smile, the hot mouth moved over his member and he didn't dare close his eyes.

"You look a bit flushed, are you sure you're alright?" She asked seriously. Harry gulped closing his heads on the desk and panting slightly as the tongue wrapped diligently around the head, sucking and kissing and flicking a wet tongue over the slit.

"Heat of the room maybe…" he murmured, not being able to help nudging his hips into the waiting mouth. He could just see Draco face, cheek's slightly pink, but smirking lips at his predicament.

"Is Draco around? Perhaps a fever reducing potion…You do look rather feverish, are you sure you are alright?"

"Fine! Fine! I….Ugh…Draco's…s-sleeping…" Harry gasped out finally putting his head on the table, he dropped his hand nonchalantly to his side and thrust it under the desk fingering fiercely through the blond hair and pushed the head down a bit harder. He received a slight bit from the Slytherin and almost cursed.

"I'll go get a potion for you..."

"I promise I'm..I'm…fine…" he said looked up at McGonagall,

"Don't w-worry…trust me…" he managed again,

"If you insist, I have to return to the ministry, please do take better care of yourself." His former professor swept herself from the room the door snapping shut. Harry threw his head back moaning loudly as Draco pushed his legs apart taking the cock in deeper, looking up his eyes dancing with mischief and he suckled once and Harry came rocking his hips into Draco's waiting mouth. The Slytherin pulled back licking the last of the cum from the tan thighs and grinned up at Harry's face, putting his head over his hands giving him an angel like look.

"That was horrible." Harry groaned closing his eyes.

"Yeah right. You loved it." Draco purred kissing him deeply on the lips as Harry began returning his pants to their normal state before someone else walked in on them, that was the hard part of living in Sirius's old house, the Order came and went and people just showed up, leaving them with almost no privacy.

"Yeah, next time Snape decides to have a conference with you, I'll make sure to_ make_ you come." Harry ground out. Draco laughed.

"He wouldn't know someone was giving me a blow job even if we were both arse naked doing it _without _out the desk." Draco murmured in the lips. Harry only snickered, pulling him down into his lap and nuzzling his face in the neck. Draco wrapped his arms around him. Everything about this war scared him silly. Especially knowing Harry would be the one to have to face the Dark Lord, and the slight chance he wouldn't make it. The Slytherin clutched to him,

"You're not leaving my side." He murmured in the shirt. Harry breathed in Draco's scent sighing, he didn't dare look at Harry afraid he would confess his greatest fear to the seemingly fearless Gryffindor.

"And why is that?" Harry asked gently, running his fingers soothingly through Draco's hair,

"Because if anything happened and I wasn't there to help I would never forgive myself." Draco said not looking at Harry. Intent on keeping his face nuzzled in the warm chest. He had never cared so much someone. Ever, and the thought of Harry not being by his side scared him silly. He'd go mad without the loveable Gryffindor. The raven-haired boy cupped Draco's cheek tilted the head down and pressed his forehead against the others.

"Don't worry so much." He whispered, Draco snapped his eyes to Harry's, wide and almost fearful,

"Don't worry! How can you—!" Harry kissed him gently, The Slytherin suddenly pushed his lips harder into Harry's in desperation, afraid to lose them, to lose his Harry. Before he realized it he had tears in his eyes and Harry broke the kiss swiftly,

"I promised myself I wouldn't kiss anyone who cried when I kissed them espicially after the Cho Chang incident." He teased, touched by Draco's fear for him. The Slytherin went to wipe the tears away hastily, but Harry caught his hand kissing the top of it gently before pulling Draco lips to his once more tenderly pressing his lips to the Slytherins, then moved to kiss away the tears.

"Sorry..." Draco murmured his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He had never lost control like that. Ever.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Harry said pulled him up and out of the seat and leading him to through the house. He conitued kissing and leaving soothing strokes down Draco's back as they moved silently down the dark hallway. The Kitchen light was on and he saw Lupin sitting at the kitchen table at the man rose to his feet and Harry hurriedly shook his head gently urging Draco up the stairs, whispering gentle words in his ear and kissing down the neck just as gently.

Tonks appeared behind Lupin looking as both boys disappeared up the dark stairs.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" She asked slightly confused. Lupin sniffed the air and almost choked.

"Sex and tears?" He said just as confused, Draco _had_ looked upset…

"Aw…poor guys…" Tonks said woefully, "Maybe we should have a party!" She said.

"This is a war, we can't have parties." Lupin said gravely. Tonks gave him a reproving look,

"They're just kids! They shouldn't even _be_ in this war!" She exclaimed, her bubble pink hair turning flaming red, she had learned how to change her hair color with her mood. Lupin stared at her,

"I'll floo over to the ministry then…" he muttered.

"Good! I'll go inform Molly, she'd love to make dinner!"

* * *

**TBC**

**I can't wait to write the party XD it's going to be full of firewhiskey and of course, sex, XD lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hmm...what was I supposed to put here? Oh, yeah, I don't own it **

**Warning: SLASH SMUT, YAOI, BOYxBOY**...yeah..I think u all get the point

**AN: **So sorry about this, I've been meaning to get this out, so many other things going on at the same time XD So yea, Enjoy!!

**R&R**

* * *

Draco pushed himself deeper into the arms reveling in the warmth and comfort. A hand rubbed at his hip urging him closer to the other boy. He shifted back into the overwhelming warmth of the body and felt a long sigh pass from Harry's lips and roll down the back of his neck. As much as he disliked sleeping in the middle of the day, after sex and in Harry's arms he couldn't help but enjoy it. He smiled into the pillow as feather light kisses starting at the back of his neck and trail to the behind his ear,

"Feel better?" He heard Harry ask sleepily. He snuggled back in response, "Much." He murmured, twisting his head to find Harry's lips waiting for him. Harry kissed him deeply back in return running his fingers lightly up the thigh and down around his stomach. Draco broke the kiss with a snort into the pillow curling up is body.

"Don't tickle." He murmured, He heard Harry snicker behind him, which was soon followed by the fingers glided up his sides and his body tensed for the inevitable attack. In an instant Harry's attack started pushing him flat to the mattress the fingers tickling at his sides and ribs. Draco squirmed laughing and trying to grab the hands. Harry captured both fighting hands and pushed them above Draco's head. The blond arched off the bed slightly to roll Harry down to the mattress but Harry only swung his leg over his hips straddling him quite efficiently. He continued to tickle Draco down the bare chest and torso with his free hand;

"Gah! Harry—Stop—!" Draco tried, helplessly laughing. Harry paused just looking at Draco, his chest rising and falling; his eyes staring at him, the playing smile that appeared on his lips after he stopped his attack. Lips pressed into his so suddenly after barely regaining his breath that Draco gasped. Harry took the moment to plunge his tongue into the mouth and he moaned as the tongue stroked up hard against his own. Harry broke the kiss hastily leaving wet licks at his cheek and kisses down his jaw line.

"So you tickle me half to death a think you can get away with it?" Draco asked raising his head in spite of himself to let Harry get whatever access he wanted to his body.

"Yes." The Gryffindor replied with a grin flicking his tongue under the earlobe and running both hands down Draco's arms still raised above his head, Draco swallowed hard feeling the gentle caress that only sent shivers everywhere.

"You'll have to work harder then…then…t-that…" Draco felt the ever-light sugary kisses that left him wanting more and more.

"Really, seems like I'm doing a pretty damn good job." Harry purred as he marked up Draco's aristocratic throat. Before moving down to claim the chest was his as well.

"Yo Mate—ARGH!" Ron opened the door before fleeing and slamming the door. Harry stared at the door with a quizzical expression, not sure if he had heard and saw correctly.

"Did Ron just…"

"Put a fucking ward on the door if you're doing that!" They both heard the Weasley yell

"Yeah, he just walked in on us." Draco confirmed clearing his hazy brain for the second, Harry looked back at him before kissing him on the lips.

"You're not wondering why Weasley is here?" Draco asked with a slight moan, as ever the analytical Slytherin, even when squirming with untold pleasure. Harry shook his head.

"Nope." He replied with a grin taking the skin in his mouth.

"Ah Merlin…Harry!" Draco arched up,the teeth, the lips, the fucking tongue. Harry did things to his body that would have coming, and he wouldn't have to even touch his aching cock. The wicked wonderful mouth...Harry began moving down the body again elciting as many sounds from Draco mouth as possible. He stopped at the navel swirling his tongue hearing a giggle pass from Draco's lips. Harry stopped and chuckled into the skin,

"It tickl--Merlin..." Draco was cut off when Harry took another biteful of skin knowing every mark he made would be wonderfully vivid on the pale skin when he was done with the blond. A knock sounded at the door suddenly. Harry hastily let go of the skin with a sudden growl.

"Fuck…" Draco sighed in exasperation,

"Harry?" Someone called into the room, "Draco?" Harry moved down Draco body, ignoring the person at the door, sounded like Hermione, his brain started to wonder again why Hermione and Ron were here, but the writhing eager blond quickly dissipated that thought rather quickly.

"Harry!" Draco's eyes widened before closing in pleasure as Harry's mouth worked his stiff member fully, "Oh God…" Draco run his fingers through the shaggy length urging him back down. Harry released the length wetly looking up at Draco lustfully. A few more licks before Harry was up to Draco's lips, his hard member rocking slowly agaisnt Draco's own.

"Now." He whispered in the lips Draco only nodded before covering the mouth with his own hastily.

* * *

"What's keeping them both, honestly, Hermione didn't you tell them their's a party going on?" Tonks asked the young witch. Hermione blushed furiously, 

"Well…they sounded rather busy in my opinion." She replied,

"Oh, as in busy busy?" Tonks inquired. Hermione nodded,

"Yeah, busy busy." The older witch rolled her eyes upward with a slight laugh.

"Well I guess the party really isn't down here, it's up stairs, lucky dogs." George said handing Hermione something she knew was alcoholic.

"No, none for me…" She started.

"I'll hear none of that, drink up, it's the best!" Fred bounced up behind her holding her around the shoulders,

"You two are terrible." She said with a laugh shaking off the two Weasley and taking a sip from the drink. It burned down her throat, smiling she took another sip. It would be an interesting night.

* * *

"Finally!" Ron hailed drunkenly as Harry and Draco appeared down the stairs. 

"And you wanted another round." Harry said softly in Draco's ear.

"I did, still do, but if wasn't for your damn hunger I would have had my second round." Draco replied flippantly leaving a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek, the second they were down the stairs someone pushed something very alcoholic into their hands.

"Jeeze, middle of the war, and the entire Order is partying, wish the ministry could see this." Draco muttered before swigging back half the bottle and grinning impishly at Harry.

"Lets party." He purred and made his way through the small crowd of people. Harry rolled his eye's upward, He was going to be completely unbearable tonight.

* * *

"Lupin—Pass me another one!" Harry yelled staggering from Draco's clinging grip his eyes finding the other man. 

"Don't think so Harry." Lupin said disapprovingly, Harry paused,

"Oh come on! I haven't had that many!"

"You've downed more then you can handle." Lupin said but Harry was swiftly distracted by a pair of hot lips at the back of his neck.

"I told you…don't want to leave your side…" The blond slurred running his hands around the waist, one holding a half empty glass. Harry plucked it form his hand.

"Hey!" Draco protested. Harry downed the rest of the drink letting the burn slide easily down his throat before twisting his head to grab the lips which had been in a pout, Draco sudden clutched him around the waist stroking his tongue hotly against Harry's own, both moaning at the feeling.

"…Mmm…Taste good." Draco murmured before clamping his lips back onto Harry's.

"People…" Harry managed clutching the hands around his waist.

"I don't want any leftovers so everyone ea—Harry! Draco!" The Gryffindor broke the kiss hastily looking over at the motherly Weasley.

"Er…um…'ello Mrs. Weasley.." Harry mumbled.

"Lupin—Did you let them both have so much to drink! Ronald, have you had anything to drink?" She inquired grabbing her youngest son by ear.

"Ow! Mum!" Ron roared.

"Aw look it Ronnikins." George said roaring with laughter. He quickly stopped with the glare from their mum.

"Course not…mum…" Ron tried, clearly drunk just by the misted look in his eyes and the way he sluggish movements when he tried to get away from the Mother.

"Molly, he is old enough to drink." Mr. Weasley said holding her by the shoulders. She opened her mouth,

"Well that isn't the point! He's my baby!"

"And are what, chopped liver?" Fred asked indignantly, he only received another annoyed look.

"Ow...mum...leggo my ear…" Ron attempted trying to escape the grip.

"Oh Sorry dearie. Now where did Harry and Draco go?"

Using Ron as the perfect distraction Draco had pulled Harry down the dark hallway slamming him suddenly to the wall. Actually up against a hallway table knocking off pictures and a small vase.

"Mmm…ow…" Harry murmured as Draco pushed him up onto the now cleared table. A sloppy kiss begging more of Harry's mouth, whatever he could get from the other boy. Harry pushed his hips to the edge of the table and tugged the Slytherins body violently to his own. Draco growled into the kiss, his mind was far to gone, however he did notice when two hard persons collided with him. It sent him to the ground and with his grip on Harry caused him to land on the ground as well.

"Ow…Fuck…" Was a familiar cursing voice

"Weasley."

"Malfoy?"

"Ron?"

"Ron!"

"Hermione?!"

Draco struggled up only to find himself within a tangled mass of arms and legs. He groaned in annoyance.

"Get off.." He grumbled.

"Trying too—I can't bloody see! Harry why aren't their in light on in the part of the bloody house?!"

Harry stared through the dim light as Ron's face swam before his.

"That's what a wand is for." He muttered. A hand came down hard on his thigh, probably in an attempt to get up, it was way to close to his throbbing need, and defiantly wasn't Draco's.

"Ow!" He roared

"Oh, Sorry Harry." Hermione said, her voice dropping off with a giggle. Draco felt something press hard into his groin, Oh merlin...

"Harry that isn't your hand is it?"

"Oh ew!"

Finally after much staggering and general bickering the four of them were able to get off the ground.

"We were here first." Draco said childishly while pushing Harry swiftly to the wall, wnating desperatly to finish what they were no matter who was around, the last year at school pretty much made him not care that they could be possibly be fucking each other in front of the entire Order...

"That's hot." They all heard Hermione say with another giggle collapsing into Ron, still giggling and blushing.

"I knew it." Draco murmured suddenly kissing Harry forcibly on the lips.

"Don't push Ron!" A few more stumbling steps and the other two disappeared to some other part of the house.

"I'll make it feel better." Draco said in a sing-song voice rubbing Harry's bum and then sliding his hand around to the massage his inner thigh.

"Make it feel better…" Harry purred rolling his hips forward in agreement to Draco's decision.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: lalala...they're going to wake up quite in the position the next morning...XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Read the first two stories if you really want to make I don't own Harry bloody Potter **XD**

**Warning:** Char. Death, sorry guys...(It's not Harry or Draco, so...yeah...don't kill me!)

**AN: **Yeah...-tears- I was sobbing at my laptop hoping my roommate woulnd't walk in on me as i typed the last few paragraphs...that would have been awkward...

**R&R

* * *

**

Some infernal racket was going on. Gawd did it have to be so loud? Draco groaned into the skin his face was currently smashed into. Harry. Hard floor made his back ache and he blurrily open his eyes. Hallway. What? Their was some more banging and clanging from the kitchen. What were they doing the middle of the hallway? He clutched his head and heard a sudden groan escape from Harry's lips.

"Cut the racket.." The black haired boy mumbled angrily. It was then Draco realized that they were utterly naked; it seemed thick black blankets thrown on them at some point of the night…or morning?

"Oh Good you two are awake." Hermione popped her head out staring at them down the hallway a skillet in one hand.

"Wh-what?" Harry jolted upright before clutching his head, Draco fell in his lap at the movement.

"You both pretty much passed out around four last night, Lupin threw the blanket on you after he tripped over you two." She said giggling light heartedly. Harrry stared at her for a moment, something was off with her laugh, she quickly returned to the kitchen and his attention was brought back to a struggling up Draco Malfoy.

"Ow fuck.." Draco murmured finally sitting upright next to Harry. He felt bruises everywhere.

"I feel like I got fucking beat over the fucking head…and everywhere else too.." He murmured grabbing the blanket to curl it around his body.

"Hey!" Harry said snatching the blanket back as the cold air hit his flesh. Draco grinned through his headachy mind,

"Sheesh you act as if we can't share." He purred pulling the blanket around Harry. In that action caused the other to fall into his heat, and he kissed the lips sweetly.

"We can share…" Harry murmured into the lips pulling him closer.

"Go get a room." They both heard Ron mutter as the red-head walked out of the bathroom,

"Oh but we're innocent." Draco replied angelically while running his hands down Harry's abs. Harry blushed,

"Yeah right. Go get a bloody room." Ron grunted softly trying to get around them and heading towards the kitchen. Draco kissed Harry's lips drawing the blankets tightly around them.

"Lets go. Shower, sex, breakfast." Draco asked nuzzling Harry's face.

"Sounds great." Harry replied getting up keeping the blanket tight around his body, hurriedly following Draco up the stairs.

Hermione poked her head from the kitchen and sighed watching both boy's attempt the stairs with the blankets around their legs. Gnawing her bottom lip she looked over at the letter that had arrived around six that morning, and the reason none of the order stayed. There was another attack.

"Do we tell them?" She asked Ron as he pushed his food around.

"You can." He muttered stabbing at a potato

"Oh…but…" She was tearing up again, "Harry…he's going to be crushed…" She said dropping the pan n the sink and turning towards her boyfriend. Ron stood and wrapped his around around her.

"Shh…it's OK…" He whispered soothingly knowing she would be in tears for the third time that morning.

"What's wrong?" Harry appeared in the door way in a pair of boxers, Draco was getting into the shower, he wanted to eat something before joining his lover. Hermione turned in Ron's arms,

"I…noth—" She started, but Ron silenced her with a look, his eye's landing on Harry's.

"There was another attack early this morning at the ministry." He started; Harry's whole demeanor stiffened noting something was definitely wrong,

"What happened?" He asked, His best friend looked away from him, their was pained look on his face.

"Lupin…he…he was killed." Ron said finally. The Gryffindor took a step back.

"No…he was here last night…What do you mean killed…He can't…I don't believe you." Harry was shaking as a letter was thrust in his hands. His eye's went wide.

"No...no…he can't be…" His face contorted as he tried to hold in the welling grief that wanted to spill down his face. The letter dropped from his shaking fingers and he bolted from the room. Hermione started after him but Ron held her back,

"Ron!" She exclaimed fuming,

"Go get Draco." Ron said, Hermione stared at him before she was lightly maneuvered to the stairway. In the big house, Harry could have gone anywhere, and he knew that he would not seek out comfort, he would rather hold it in, bottle it up until something else happened. Going through every door down the hallway he finally ended up in a small bedroom, He heard the grief wracked sobs from inside the room and hastily went about to finding its source.

"Harry..mate…" he started.

"Go away…leave me be…" Harry sobbed from in front of him. Ron hated seeing his best friend like this. Seeing him like made him feel helpless, he didn't know how to counsel him,

"I'm not going anywhere." Ron said stubbornly taking a seat next to the other boy, He heard pounding feet and suddenly the doorframe was filled with a very wet Draco Malfoy clad in only boxer shorts. He took one look at Ron sending him a thankful glance before coming forward and dropping in front of Harry. The Gryffindor sobbed harder when the arms wrapped around his neck. Harry drew Draco in fiercely burying his head in the neck trying to muffle his tears.

"It's ok.." Draco soothed rubbing his back feeling the arms clench him more tightly,

"He was the only left…" Harry said through his tears." Draco looked to Ron questioningly, Ron just looked away drawing his knees to his chest and holding Hermione close.

"Left of what?" he asked ever so softly continuelly running his hand down Harry's back soothingly and gliding them through hair massaging as he went down.

"Dad's best friend…Marauder…He was the last of the Marauders." Harry choked out,

"Messrs. M-moony, Wormtail, P-Padfoot and P-p-prongs…"Harry managed, "Lupin…Peter….Sirus…my dad…" He raised his head, "All best mate's during school…" The heart broken look on Harry's face caused Draco's heart to clench even more,

"Oh Harry…" He whispered drawing him another embrace pressing soft soothing kisses in his hair his own tears falling down his face. Ron and Hermione watched the two both boy's cried in each other's arms.

* * *

The funeral was quick to say the least, the ministry officials were fearful of another attack, even though they had the area filled with Aurors. Draco squeezed Harry's hand as the ceremony ended and everyone began leaving with their own thoughts. A tear-stricken Tonks had her hand on the headstone, she looked to Harry 

"I told him not to go…" She whispered, her voice choked and emotion filled. Harry's hand loosened from Draco's own and he watched silently as Harry hugged the woman who truly loved Lupin for who he was. He looked away and stared at the tombstone. He would be more then devastated if Harry's fate was the same as this man…

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Sorry if anybody loved Lupin, Lupin has alway's been one of my favorite's...I had to add hint of sadness :( **

**Sorry -tears-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, so don't sue

**Warning:** Well...shower handjob...but that's it, harry/draco tears at the end of this chappie...

**AN:** Sorry about the last chapter, I know...very sad :( It's lightened up slightly...but yeah, like I left in someone's comment, war is hard to make amusing...so...and I promise you, this is a promise, I won't kill Harry or Draco. (I hate getting into stories that don't warn me properly and I end up bawling all over my computer...)

* * *

"Harry, please…please come out." Draco attempted at the door. He heard a muffled "I'm busy" Growling Draco put his head to the door, 

" How long has he been in their Mr. Malfoy?" There was another Order meeting scheduled for the day and McGonagall was upstairs over hearing Draco's attempt to bring Harry from the room, concern was etched across her face.

"Day." Draco muttered angrily. No matter what he did Harry refused to come out, no food, probably no sleep, Draco was sick of it. He wanted to hold him, tell him everything would be ok, but Harry would shake off his attempts and resorted to trapping himself within a study for hours, this had been the longest he been in the room by himself. A week of seclusional attempts since Lupins death.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed pointing her wand at the door, Draco didn't recognize half the spells she rattled off, but the door flew open.

"I told you…" Harry turned suddenly whirled on them both his wand drawn, hands shaking he suddenly dropped his wand seeing Draco, his eye's widened at his lover's look,

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"The Order meeting is going to be at 7:30." Their ex-Professor said, "Are you up to joining us?" She asked carefully. Harry nodded not daring to look at Draco. The Slytherin waited until the woman left before slamming the door. He made his way forcibly to the other boy and before Harry could protest he had his lips pressed against his in a hard kiss. Harry stared at him in a dazed fashion when they broke apart.

"Don't say anything Harry." Draco suddenly said putting a finger to Harry's mouth. He looked haggard, his eye's red, bags underneath; the hair was a bit lank, he had clothes on that he had worn for at least two day's.

"We're going to get you something to eat. I'm going to shove you into the shower, and then we're going to talk."

"But—" Harry started,

"Shush." Draco commanded angrily, "I love you. And I hate seeing you like this." Draco whispered finally absentmindedly fingering the dirty clothes Harry still had on. Harry inhaled sharply before sighing and pressing his forehead against the blonds.

"Food. Shower. Talk." Draco said firmly lifting his face enough to stare into the startling jade eye's.

"OK." Harry whispered pulling his lover closer burying his head in the shoulder, the hands stopped their absentminded fingering to wrap around his chest and the blond breathed in his ear.

"Oh, and you're not going to the Order meeting tonight." Draco said. Harry pulled back outraged,

"I have to!"

"No. Not tonight." Draco said, cupping his face in his hands. "You've haven't had a full night's rest, trust me, you've kept me locked out of the room since…Lupin was killed, if I haven't slept well, I know you haven't" Draco said softly, He knew Harry was going to protest again so he pressed his lips ever so softly to other boys.

"Please. You need this." Draco whispered. Harry's eye's widened, then a rumble of his stomach broke through the silence.

"Food. Now." Draco said. The Gryffindor grunted in a disgruntled fashion but willingly aloud himself to be dragged down the hallway and down the stairs. The silence in the kitchen was overwhelming, Harry didn't dare meet anyone's eye's and Draco hurriedly consulted with the head of Gryffindor requesting Harry not to be at the meeting.

"Mr. Malfoy…" She paused then nodded looking over to a grim faced Tonks, and an even grimmer looking Weasley Parents who had just arrived, "Of Course, we will only be receiving information of the Death Eater movements." She said.

"Good." Draco said and ushered Harry towards the refrigerator deftly grabbing whatever food that was left over from some previous dinners.

"I don't like…"

"Shush." Draco said, "You'll eat what I give you."

"You're not my mum…" He heard Harry mutter. Draco flashed him a small smile as he handed him the plate of food, pulling some more vegetables.

"No, I'm not, I'm your boyfriend, and I'm not going to watch you fade away, run away, or hide away." He said kissing the lips gently. Before they were able to retreat back to their room, Mrs. Weasley grabbed them both around the neck hugging them tightly, they had both eludded her grasp when Draco and Harry first entered the kitchen.

"You take care of him Draco…Merlin knows we can't…" She trailed off with a choked motherly sob.

"Molly, it's ok…" Mr. Weasley swiftly rescued them from being choked to death and Harry gave her a reassuring smile (which Draco exhaled internally glad to see a smile on his lovers face)

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley…Mr. Weasley," He gazed around the room with the small group of witches and wizards, not nearly everyone in the Order had arrived yet, "Everyone, Draco's taking good care of me."

"Ok, stop stalling, upstairs." Draco said passing the adults a small thankful smile.

"Alright, alright, don't push." Harry murmured.

As soon as they made it upstairs Draco set about putting warming spells on the food and pushed the plate towards Harry.

"I can't eat all this!" Harry suddenly said, potato's, soup, Sunday roast and some of Molly's famous apple pasties. Draco's look casued him to quickly start eating.

"Good. I'll be back would you like some Butterbeer?" Harry nodded quickly. How he deserved such kindness, such love from another person was beyond him. Draco was back within moments and smiled watching him eat. So Harry _had _been hungry.

"Thank you." Harry said suddenly, "You shouldn't have to do this…I just…"

"We're not talking now, eat. shower, then talk." Draco said stroking hand down Harry's face,

"When did you turn into such caretaker?" Harry asked with a smile taking another bite of his food,

"When I started dating you, you have 'I get into danger all the time, so take care of me' written all over you."

"I do not!" Harry replied indignantly.

"Yes, yes you do." Draco replied scooting closer to his lover watching him eat with smug satisfaction and absentmindedly moving his hand around the neck thumbing the jawline snorting at the food left at the corner of his lovers mouth.

"You got a little…right there." He pointed out with a grin. Harry wiped his face.

"Well if someone didn't give me so much damn food maybe I wouldn't." He replied haughtily,

"You have a good half a plate left of that food, you better eat it all"

* * *

"So are you going to take a shower with me?" Harry asked suddenly as Draco flicked his wand at the empty plate, it disappeared, hopefully appearing in the sink downstairs. He heard an outraged yell that sound horribly like Snape. Guess he missed…Draco glanced over at Harry as they got up. 

"Maybe." Draco replied slowly, he just wanted Harry clean and was afraid to push anything sexual again.

"Why maybe?" Harry asked as the Slytherin pulled him towards the shower room. Draco pushed open the door and started stripping Harry of his clothes not answering him.

"Hey! Draco, why maybe?" Harry asked again perturbed Draco wasn't answering him, the Slytherin looked at him finally as the shirt came off and the pants slid down the hips.

"I don't want you to think anything I do, sexually, is out of pity." He whispered.

"You worry too much." Harry said pulling him into a kiss,

"And for good reason." Draco retorted,

"Yes, for good reason, now get your clothes of and take a shower with me." Draco gave him a hesitant look in which Harry leaned in kissing the lips, "We don't have to have sex." He whispered. Draco nodded and stripped down, just looking at Harry could cause with some problems, hopefully he would be able to keep his libido in check. Putting on the hot water he shoved Harry under it with a grin,

"Bet you feel ten times better already." He said with a smirk until Harry jerked him under with him kissing the lips.

"Now I do." The Gryffindor whispered. Shaking the water from his eye's Draco grabbed the shampoo bottle,

"Let me." He said putting a dollop in his hand and running his fingers through the hair lathering up the shampoo, as he massaged the scalp Harry's eyes closed and he leaned his back reveling in the feeling. Draco bit his bottom lip at the sight. He might need a good wank after this if Harry didn't stop making those faces…or those sinful noises...

"Mmmm….feels nice…" Was the comment from Harry that sent Draco's blood south.

"That's good." Draco said roughly swallowing hard. Harry felt the pressure in his scalp become a bit more sensual, fingers tighten and un-tightening. In a way Draco would if he went down on him. He let his eye's slide open and tried to glance behind him but Draco pushed him under the spray of the water instead. A bar of soap slipped over his chest from the boy behind him, tender kisses at the back of his neck and his skin shuddered on its own accord. He knew he was hard, merlin he was hard at Draco's touch and he knew Draco knew, and he wasn't doing _anything _about it. Pale ands and soap suds slipped in between his thighs, making sure to clean everywhere. He let a small moan escape and sagged back against Draco.

"Touch me please Draco…" Harry asked as the hot water hit him full in the chest, the slim hands still sudding up and down his thighs.

"I am." Was the Slytherins husky reply. Harry grabbed the soapy hands moving them on his chest,

"No, _touch_ me." Whispered the other boy. Draco inhaled sharply a buried his face in Harry's damp shoulder with a slight moan and let Harry's hands guide his own. Over each nipple down the smooth curving muscle's. Harry stopped right about his groin wanting Draco to do this on his own. The blond rubbed and scratched his lower stomach teasing in-between the thigh's.

"Are you sure Harry?" He asked suddenly, panting in spite of himself. Harry laughed,

"Yes. Please Draco…I want you to touch me." Said the raven-haired boy. Draco left a wet lick at his ear and felt the hot organ twitch to his touch. Harry didn't want to last long, he just want that touch, that feeling of Draco touching him everywhere and anywhere.

"Mmmm...merlin Draco.." Harry whispered moving into the hand, fingers massaged his sack before fisting the member loosely and flicking his thumb over the slit casing another moan from Harry's mouth. Draco bit softly into the neck and Harry ached up at the feeling.

"Don't….stop…" He managed twisting his head to kiss Draco's. The Slytherin's other hand moved from massging and cupping the tight arse in it's rocking movements, traveled up the sides elciting a few whimpers from the boy-who –lived.

"Ah….Draco…please more…" Harry begged into the lips. A tease of his nubs, the hot cascading water, Draco's wonderful friction around his twitching cock and the wonderful kisses and bites Draco left on all the available skin pushed him over the edge. He cried out as he came, hot spunk splashing to the shower wall. He fell back into Draco's embrace as the Slytherin pumped all the had to offer.

"God…Draco…wonderful…" He whispered lazily, the Slytherin chuckled wetly in his ear.

"Then I did my job well. Lets finish cleaning you off." His lover said. Harry cleared his mind and put more weight on his legs, now able to after his orgasmic high. He turned on Draco cathcing the other off gueard and looked down. The Slytherin was hard. Draco flushed, he didn't want Harry to feel obligated...

"My turn." Harry whispered kissing the lips.

"You don't have….ok…you…can…mmmm…." Harry had nuzzled his face into the neck leaving small teasing bites, his hand falling in between Draco's legs.

"Good." Harry murmured.

* * *

They had managed out of the shower without the sex, and Draco tossed his lover some pj's after much kissing and mumbling 'I love you's' into each other's mouths. 

"Now we talk." Draco said pulling Harry down in a sitting position on the bed and placing his hands on the shoulders.

"About what?" Harry asked, not wanting to resurface any of the horrid emotions just bubbling under the surface.

"Anything, everything." Draco replied wrapping his arms around his lover. Harry looked over at him,

"I…I don't want to talk about anything…" He said. Draco looked over at him sharply.

"Talk." He said forcing him to look at him. Harry hesitated, then,

"I'm scared." He whispered, his eye's focused on Draco's own, "I don't know what I'm doing…Lupin….after Sirius d-died, he he was the only one left, he was the father I never had a chance to have….and now he's gone….I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye…one minute...everything's fine…and then they attack. Again and Again…and the ministry saving me until they find Him. Because it's only me and Him in the finale battle…I don't know…I'm so scared…so many people have died…why didn't he fucking die the first five time's I killed him." Harry's voice rose into a snarl by the end. A hand soothed around his neck and he pressed his face in the chest,

"I don't think I can do it…I don't know how…I never…Lupin…I…Draco?" Harry turned his face to the Slytherins, his eye's shimmering.

"I don't want to lose you." Harry whispered, Draco held him close.

"Neither do I…neither do I…" He soothed Harry even though tears traced down his cheek's. Harry clutched to him as even more suppressed emotions, fears, loses came bubbling to the surface. Draco just listened holding his Harry as close to him as possible. After long moments Harry's voice petered down and the tears dried on Draco's neck. He stroked through the hair and down his cheek, repeating the movement murmured sweet nothing's trying to calm him. Harry shifted in his embrace wanting to be held within his protective arms.

"Don't leave me…" Harry murmured as nuzzled his face against the others. He heard a silent sob escape Draco's lips and the arms tightened even more around him.

"I promise I won't." Was the choked reply.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Let me know what you think, I don't want to make this angsty...if you have any idea's that could help, I'd be glad to hear them... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not aware of JK giving me any rights to her story, so I don't have them.

**Warning:** Slash content, soothing love

**AN:** This is a bit light hearted, and more my taste, oh and in the first part, you'll get a full explanation later on.

R&R

* * *

Draco quickly wrapped a piece of clothe around his wrist which was bleeding profusely,

"I didn't see him." He heard Harry say next to him before reaching out to help,

"Neither did I," Came the short reply the blond watched Harry work at the clothe until it was secure. A sudden cold swept through the graveyard. This was were it all began hopefully it will be where it will end.

"They're here." Harry whispered. He sat up slightly off the ground and peered around the desolate tomb stone riddled place. Draco clenched his wand tightly trying to fend off his fear, it was so cold, and he was so scared; he was shivering.

"And they know we're here." Harry whispered putting his hand over Draco's to calm him, his own fear evident in the tremor through his fingers.

"Don't follow me." Harry said pleadingly turning once to Draco. The Slytherin grabbed him,

"I'm following you, if you want me to or not." He hissed grabbing Harry before he could start his ascent towards the ominous high Victorian style house.

"Don't start this now, You promised me." Harry said desperately,

"I'm not leaving your side." Draco replied, "Please don't make me." Draco finally whispered. Harry opened his mouth before closing it. He nodded, his eye's finding and resting into Draco's own,

"Be careful Draco." He whispered. The Slytherin placed his hand on his arms squeezing it,

"Don't you dare die." Draco replied.

It was easy enough to get into the old Riddle house, even fending off the Dementors wasn't half as hard as they thought it would be. But stepping into a dark corridor they were both set upon by spells. Men and women dressed in the black cloaks; Voldermorts cronies.

"I thought you said were would have the Order to back us up?!" Draco snarled disarming the nearest Death Eater and Hearing a scream of range as he did a full body bind. He back up suddenly slamming his back up against Harry's.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

He heard the unforgivable curse…His head turned and watched the arc of the angry bright green light lance towards his lover…

"Hold him down or this situation is going to get worse!!"

"I'm trying! It's hard to hold down a 170 lb muscled teenager!" Draco wrapped his arms around the chest pulling Harry back on him trying to sooth his lover as the medi witch tried to place a better calming and healing spell on him.

"It's alright…Everything's alright Harry…" A wracking sob escaped Harry's lips before he shuddered violently and his eye's snapped open, his breath ragged. A wand was at his pulse point and out of impulse, he jerked away from Draco's grip, but the arms held him firm.

"Your fine. Your fine., I promise." He barely realized the medi-witch was done , but the effects of the calming spell was immediate on him and his body sagged back into his significant others. The hands pulled him in closer and he felt the breath washing down his neck , the soothing words flooded the rest of his senses.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly. They were in an attack. Riddle house. But…The Order…He felt the breath in his ear inhale sharply and the body shift. He turned slightly and caught Draco's eye's. He looked away in embarrassment.

"Draco?" he asked seriously. Draco sighed,

"Well…I…Istunnedyoubeforethecursehit." Harry stared at him his mouth hanging open, he as sure if he didn't have the calming spell he was sure he would have exploded in rage, now he just stared at the Slytherin.

"You WHAT?!" He asked loudly which caused the blond to wince, and the other occupants in the small hospital to look towards the small room they had to themselves. Draco put his fingers to Harry's lips.

"Shhh! There are hurt people in this hospital!" He said trying to stop the impending anger that washed over Harry's face, but the Gryffindor (perhaps because of the calming spell) only sagged forward on the Slytherin laughing into his chest.

"You stunned me. You bloody stunned me…I can't believe you. I missed the whole bloody fight becasue you fucking stunned me..." Harry whispered with a laugh. Draco patted his back,

"Yeah. I did. I wasn't going to see you—mmph!" Harry clamped his lips on Draco's own.

"No more words Draco." Harry whispered with a sigh pulling him close, his face millimeters from the Blonds own.

"Harry…we're in a hospital…you got hurt…" Draco said, Harry smiled, the calming spell must have been some pretty powerful stuff…

"But I'm with you, alive. Because of you."

"Yes I did save your bloody ar—" He was cut off again with a kiss, Harry's hands pinning him to the bed,

"Harry we've been so worried!" Hermione ran into the room, worried etched over her face before jolting to a halt at the site as Harry swung his head in her direction a light flush over his face, Draco smirked.

"Oh…er…Later perhaps?" She asked and hurriedly ran out of the room, they both heard her grab Ron before he too witnessed the compromising position they were in, then the door slammed shut.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry whispered before turning his attention to the boy underneath him.

"Thank You Draco." He nuzzled his face against the Slytherins,

"Harry…" Weeks of fear and stress and the last encounter were piled high on both of their shoulders, neither had much but soothing hugs and holding each other close. Draco felt the shuddering breath at his ear and pulled the Gryffindors face to his.

"It won't make the hurt go away." He whispered, Harry kissed him fiercely, his passion and love pouring into Draco. The Slytherin ran his hands through the thick black hair not wanting to break from the impassioned kiss Harry bestowed upon him, but desperately not wanting for him to use this as a distraction. It would only hurt more afterwards.

"Harry." He broke the kiss and held Harry's face, the eye's were bright, with fresh tears or lust, was hard to tell.

"I need you Draco I need this. Please. Let me love you. I want to love you." The Gryffindor whispered desperately. As Draco opened his mouth to speak again Harry kissed around his mouth, and down his cheek. He tenderly pressed his hands and twined them with the Slytherins.

"Harry wait." Draco whispered, his lover stopped, but Draco only claimed his lips nudging the mouth open with his tongue, giving the same love he had received. The Gryffindor moaned and deepened the kiss even more as he moved over the body underneath him.

"OH God Draco I love you much…" Harry murmured as their lips parted slowly, he kissed down the jaw line hearing the shuddering breath escape his lovers lips, he was desperate they both were, but he wanted the kisses, the touches, Draco's fingers intertwined with his own to just last forever. His lips ghosted the neck feeling the fluttering beat beneath his lips and tongue. The pulse the beat the ever quicker for him. Harry sat back on Draco stomach grabbing the end tail of the hospital gown slowly sliding it up revealing pale twitching flesh waiting for his touch. Draco sat up slightly taking at Harry's own robes and both garments found their way to the floor. Sliding his fingers up the abdomen, he felt the hardening member twitch underneath him. Maneuvering himself he slid in-between the legs and kissed the Slytherin on the lips again anchoring himself with one hand one stroking the pale shivering skin everywhere. Draco's burning touch moved down his spine urging him chest to chest.

"I need you…Harry…please…" Draco broke the love filled kiss with a moan, clutching Harry closer to him. He needed Harry so badly it hurt...

* * *

Draco was curled up against Harry and didn't even realize they were being watched. Not until he heard an annoyed groan. His eye's slid open to slits as his vision cleared to see Ronald Weasley with his arm crossed huffily eyeing the pair, he had a bandage around his head making him look even more stupid with his annoyed expression and slowly reddening freckled face. Hermione was hiding behind a book…looked like a muggle book.

"Never wear a bandana Weasley, you would look more notorious, then you already do." Draco murmured propping himself up slightly to look at the wizard and witch. Hermione glanced up from her reading with a smile.

"You look good this morning." She said, almost flushing. Draco smirked before putting his head back on the rising and falling chest.

"Don't go back to sleep…Mad Eye is coming by with Tonks to escort you both back home." Hermione said as she eyed them. The Slytherins cool eyes turned back to her with a smile.

"We'll be up…I don't want that man barging in on us anytime."

"He can see through walls Malfoy." Ron said adjusting his bandages with a triumphant smile at the disgusted look on the Slytherins face.

"He can?! That's disgusting…The Order meeting—that he was at, he could see us upstairs?!" Ron actually smirked and nodded while Draco only put his head back on Harry's chest with a thud, which promptly woke the other boy up

"Mmp…mm...ow…" Was Harry's first words.

"Good morning Harry. Mad Eye and Tonks are escorting you both back to Grimmald place." Hermione said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mmm…morning…" He murmured before looking at Ron and Hermione with a scrutinizing eye "Wait…how long have you both been in here?" He asked suddenly grabbing at the blanket making sure they were somehwhat decent.

"Only for the past half hour, you were both sleeping so nicely, didn't feel like waking either of you."

"It was boring 'Mione." Ron muttered, trying to adjust the wrap around his head once more.

"I told you to bring something to do." The witch replied with another smile,

"No you...oh...yeah..." Replied the red-head disgruntled fashion. Harry just shook his head feeling a slide of a hand on his thigh, neverless wanting to comment on his best-friends head-wear.

"You're not a headband person Ron." Harry murmured moving the blankets around to make sure neither were too exposed, grabbing the hand that threatened to his inner thigh. It didn't help that Draco was still pressed onto his chest, smiling at him lazily.

"What is with you two! I look fine with a headband or bandana or whatever else I want to put on my head!" Ron said angrily. Harry snorted.

"Right, when is Tonk and Moody coming?" He asked stifling a yawn, he heard a muttered 'hour' then their was another knock at the door.

"Mr. Weasley? Ms. Granger? Your audiance is required." A medi-witch came in to the room giving one glance to the boys in the bed before blushing and ducking out of the room in a fit of giggles. Ron and Hermione watched her leave before turning back to Draco and Harry.

"Stay safe you too." Hermione said going to the door,

"Mum left breakfast at Grimmald for you both." Said the red-head ith a smile to both of them, even Draco.

"We'll be by this weekend," They heard Hermione say before the door shut. Harry pulled Draco up for a kiss feeling the hands wrap around his chest and hold him. Harry hugged back not wanting to this small reprieve from the rest of the world to end.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Yeah, I'll explain about the first part in a later chapter, maybe the next one XD, Does 170 sound right for Harry? Too little to much XD Gah...Hope you enjoyed this one a bit more then the last two! Oh sorry it wasn't too smutty, but their will be plenty of that at the right time!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not aware of JK giving me any rights to her story, so I don't have them.

**Warning:** _Some _slash content...er but not really...sorry guys!!

**AN:** So...I hope this explains the last chapter for those of you lost and confused...XD

**R&R**

* * *

"Moody's here." Harry informed is still naked lover. Draco gaped at him. 

"How do you bloody know?!" He asked with a squeak jumping up from the bed in all his naked glory running around like crazy loon to find some clothes to cover himself with.

"He passed out. Tonks is reviving him now." Harry informed him looking out of the small window. Draco glared at him,

"Merlin sometimes I really, really dislike you." Draco muttered as he tugged on a pair of boxers. He heard his lover snort and turned his head watching the Gryffindor slipping his jeans on. Harry gave him the 'You know you love me' look as he pulled on a shirt and cloak. Harry fixed at the hem of Draco collar descending on the pink lips. They both heard the knock, but Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's neck running fingers up through the hair keeping him in the kiss. Harry's hands landed on his hips keeping them pressed nicely togather. Their was another knock and they both regretfully pulled away from each other.

"Back to hell." Draco murmured into the lips.

"Why was this heaven?" Harry asked, if anything the blond drew him closer, pressing his lips back into Harry's for a sweet kiss.

"Yes this was." Draco whispered sighing and burying his head in Harry's neck and hugging him closely. Harry heard the door click open,

"Boys?" Tonks. Closing his eye's for a second Harry kissed Draco's forehead before turning his attention to the witch.

"Sorry…" Harry's eye's went wide at the sight. The usually vibrant witch with the bubble gum hair looked tired, and her hair was midnight black, her eye's just as dark. He swallowed and looked away swiftly, "…Tonks.." He continued. He heard Draco's soft inhale at his ear and tightened his grip around the waist warningly. Mad Eye Moody stumped in behind her, he muttered gruffly about 'Damn the Death Eaters…'

"It's dangerous for flooing, and using a portkey, I can assume you both and apparate?" Tonks asked with a small smile passing over her face. Harry nodded,

"Yeah…" He managed. She looked so haggard, like too many sleepless night and not enough food. Lupin…

"There are apparition points ready for us, Now…no glum faces Harry, we have a war to win." Tonks stepped forward putting her hand on his face, a determined light entered her eye's and Harry smiled,

"Lets go." He said with more resolution. Grabbing Draco's hand they swiftly made it out of the hospital.

* * *

"Professor. What happened? Draco hasn't told me the full details of the raid." Harry demanded at the end of the next Order meeting. It was more like Draco _refused _to tell him the full details of the raid... 

"There were more of Voldermorts followers then we expected, after you both entered the house, several of the Order were set upon by the Death Eaters, as you saw, Ron was injured, and Bill barely escaped. According to Draco, you were almost hit with the killing curse, but he stunned you fending off the attackers until help arrived," Harry turned to look at the blond talking softly with Hermione. His gut clenched up. Draco had protected him, and he…he didn't want his lover in that kind of danger. Draco meant too much to him for that. And the Bill...they already lost Lupin, could he manage if any of the Weasley's died, or Hermione? He swiftly blocked out the thoughs managing to pay attention to the older witch.

"…pulled you off to the side, the Dark Lord had fled once more." Harry listened to the rest of what happened. He cursed to himself,

"Any idea where _he_ went?" Harry asked trying to push away the constant thought of ever loosing Draco.

"Sightings in northern Scotland of his presence, but nothing more, we're closing in. His followers are now far and few between, next time, he will not have the protection he desires, the Giants and Werewolves are now neutral on the wars behalf." Harry nodded distractedly. His eyes wondered over to the blond haired boy who was now silently regarding him intently. Their was a sudden tapping at the window and Harry glanced over at it, a large barn owl was impatiently flying back and forth waiting to be let in. As the window opened the bird flew in dropping the letter hastily and leaving. Harry caught it swiftly and unfurled it hurriedly. His eye's skimmed over it, before widening and handing the note to McGonagall.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as their previous professor read through the letter.

"The Dursley…they're dead…their neighbors were…were obliterated as well." Harry whispered, Draco didn't let Harry go even when the Gryffindor struggled against his grip.

"They treated you like shit…"

"Draco that's not the point—"

"Mr. Potter I must leave to help with this newest disaster, Ronald Weasley should be arriving with his brothers escort shortly." McGonagall swept from the room and Harry struggled in Draco's grasp.

"Harry, please, You couldn't do anything about it." Hermione said, concern in her voice as she took a few steps forward trying to help Draco. Draco shook his head silently and suddenly twisted Harry around pushing him up against the counter.

"Harry. You didn't do this. This wasn't your fault. I promise. They. Hurt. You."

"Not the neighbors!" Harry replied outraged,

"No, not the neighbors, but this wasn't your fault either. Please believe me." Draco whispered, They both suddenly heard a bang as the front door of the old Black house was shoved open.

"HARRY!" Two loud voices roared. Draco kept Harry tight to the wall glaring at whoever decided to interrupt their argument. Two Red-headed Weasley look a like's popped into the room, a disgruntled looking Ron following shortly behind. Fred and George took one look at them, then caught Hermione standing in the kitchen holding a cup of tea and laughed.

"You know, I thought you two left your exhibitionist ways at school." George said chortling.

"We were in a very important argument. Now if you will excuse us." Draco yanked Harry swiftly away from the kitchen and shoved him up the stairs.

Fred, George and Ron stared after them, Harry heatedly arguing that he was well capable of walking himself.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting that." Fred said. George peeked out of the kitchen hearing a slam of the door from upstairs.

"So, what were we interrupting?" George asked looking over at Hermione regarding her tea intently.

"The Dursley, the muggles that treated him, they were killed along with their neighbors." She said. Her commit was met with silence and she looked up to see all three boy's with intent scowls.

"This bloody war." George growled angrily. They heard a slam from upstairs and jolted in surprise, this sound was followed by loud yells.Ron took one look to his brothers befre bolting from the room taking the stairs three at a time.

"He's probably going to catch them fucking." Fred muttered,

"HERMIONE!!" They heard Ron bellow from up the balcony. The witch dropped her tea at the scream from her boyfriend and she ran from the kitchen with the twins swiftly behind her. Ron was white as a ghost. She took to the stairs as the wide-eyed youngest Weasley beckoned her up hurriedly.

"What happened?!" She asked shrilly, Ron shook his head swallowing hard, seeming not being able to speak. Hermione's thoughts flew in every direction of what could bring such fear to Ron's face. The door, slammed open by Ron, was hanging off its hinges. She gasped and stumbled back. Draco was propped up against the four-poster bed in the middle of the room. A small trickle of blood moved down the side of his mouth. Hermione broke from her stricken state and rushed forward checking the vitals on Draco's body. He had a bruise forming on the side of his face, but his breathing was normal. She let a shuddering sigh go. He was breathing. Before she could ask Ron where Harry was, or what happened again, a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Draco grip was painfully hard,

"He's gone." He choked, his eye's fluttering open slightly and head lolled to the side to view the witch through half-lidded eye's.

"Write to McGonagall. Someone." Hermione ordered to the shocked three boys.

"I'm on it." George said hurrying from the room,

"Fred come help me." Hermione asked,

"'Mione...what can I do?" Ron asked as his other brother helped her pick up the blond and place him onto the bed. He looked so unsure, and desperately wanted to know what happened with Harry, and how.

"Floo back to your mum, this house is directly connected only to yours and is guarded by the Order. Bring her back, she knows far more healing spells then I do." Hermione replied distractedly,

"Water, towels Fred." Hermione muttered. Conjuring them for the witch Fred watched as she wiped the blood from the side of Draco's mouth, keeping it cool on the side of his face, much to his discomfort and battling hand. The cool grey eye's watched her work before his brain caught up with what happened before he blacked out. He wrenched up ignoring the doubling effect of the pain that rippled through his system.

"That IDIOT!" He roared.

"Lay back down Draco." Hermione said calmly immediately assessing the situation,

"Granger, I swear if you don't let me up...Oh Merlin…" Draco curled up in pain his angered scowling face contorted in hurt.

"Calm down. I don't know what happened, but it's apparent he didn't want you to follow him." The witch murmured as she gnawed on her bottom lip worriedly.

"This is taking the moral fiber a bit far in my opinion." Fred muttered, evident worry over his feet.

"Don't tell me to calm down!!" Draco hissed in pain and anger. Hermione glared with intenseness that could rival Mrs. Weasley.

"Fighting me won't solve anything. We're worried as much as you are, tell me what happened while we wait for Mrs. Weasley so she can help you at least breathe properly." Hermione's voice was hoarse and she softened her face knowing the anguish the Slytherin boy had to be in. Draco winced as he clutched his head finally listening to the stubborn Gryffindor witch.

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly. He looked to the open window of the house, the old curtains moving with the puffs of cool evening air. Finally his eye's looked to Hermione's, glancing once at the Weasley twin hovering over her shoulder unsure what to do,

"He told me he was going. He told me he was going to end this war."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Don't kill me!!!! I promise it'll work out in the end!!! Or..well...maybe...I give away too much information to you people...sheesh...XD Oh well...See the plot thickens XD**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I am not aware of JK giving me any rights to her story, so I don't have them.

**Warning:** None...Sorry!!!!

**AN:** Yay... next chapter! w00t w00t!! XD Enjoy!!

**R&R**

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy! Lie down! You're in no condition as of yet to be moving!" Mrs. Weasley said as Draco attempted to escape her motherly ways. 

"Would you get off of me woman! I'm perfectly capable of moving now!" He snarled. He received a very angry Mrs. Weasley glare, which caused him to cringe, but he let her force him down to the bed reluctently. He looked to the window which McGonagall had closed when she first entered the room demanding to know what happened. Narrowing his eye's he felt the rattled off healing spells. Not only had Harry hurt him to keep him away, but he gave no room for Draco to argue, and caused him to pass out with some spell Draco didn't even recognize. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Mrs. Weasley work, being a mother of seven kids, she knew probably a better Healer then Madam Pomfrey herself, especially with children like the Twins.

"I can't imagine Harry doing this to you…" Molly muttered setting her wand to the chest, She was still tearful of Harry going missing, and this, Harry attacking his beloved boyfriend was just unimaginable. Draco looked at the wall facing the other direction of the door.

**Flashback **

_"Why do you have act like this is your fault?" Draco asked gently, putting his hands on Harry's face, the Gryffindors eye's were slitted with anger. _

_"No, you don't understand Draco. I could have stopped him countless times by now! I hesitate, I'm rescued, I'm tired of waking up with my scar burning. I'm tired of this fucking war." His voice was deadly quiet. Draco searched his face. _

_"It's almost over…"Harry grabbed his hands, not hard, but hard enough to make Draco wince slightly at the grip. _

_"No, it's not until I finish it." He said, _

_"Wha…Finish it? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO RIGHT NOW?!" Draco roared, Harry released his hands and walked towards the window letting the breeze rush in filling the room with the cool summer evening air. Draco reached forward and yanked firmly on Harry shirt, _

_"Do you dare leave—" He started but the Gryffindor whirled on him, his wand pointing at Draco chest, the blonds eye's going wide at the sudden spells that hit him and causing him to fly backwards against the wall. The pain rippled through his system and he sagged forward clutching the wall as the pain intensified. Looking up through blurred eye's he saw Harry stagger back, the jade orbs bright with tears. Draco swayed as he attempted to stand properly only to pitch forward as another roll of pain almost forced him to his knees. He was confused, and everything hurt, and all he could see was Harry backing up towards the opened window, his wand still pointing at him. _

_"Please…Draco…I'm sorry…don't…please don't follow me." The hoarse whisper reached his ears and he saw the wand move upward, another spell hit him in the chest. Before blackness took him he watched as Harry raced over to the window and disappearing from view. _

**End flashback **

"…Draco?" The Slytherin slipped his eye's away from the wall exhaling slowly and turning them to the witch sitting at the end of his bed, Mrs. Weasley had left to bring up some food and Draco took one look to the closed door and began getting up.

"Draco, you're not well…" Hermione started but Draco swung his legs over the bed and got up stabilizing himself on one of the wooden posts.

"No I'm not doing well at all." Draco snarled, pain did not do him well. Glancing around the room, he spotted his wand near the desk on the other side and slipped from the bed finding his bearings much easier as he grabbed the wand.

"You don't plan to go after him do you?" She asked shrilly. Draco put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh." He said hastily, looking over to the door.

"You bloody well know I am, I'm going to beat that boy upside the fucking head when I catch him to." He whispered fiercely. Hermione grabbed him before he could go to the window,

"Wait!" She said, "Don't go yet." She raced out of the room and Draco looked over to the window, he should just leave. Maybe she was getting Mrs. Weasley. Draco didn't wait for the witch to return and he bolted to the window, and flung it open looking down. He could feel the ward almost pressing in on him, no wonder it was so easy for Harry to not get hurt, it was like a slide. He landed easily enough and jolted to stop to see the broom shed already open, Fred inspecting him with a critical eye.

"Well, don't dilly dally Malfoy, George is distracting mum, we don't have much time."

"Don't tell me you're coming." He asked in exasperation. Fred passed him a broom ignoring the annoyed Slytherin.

"Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean we would let you go after him all by yourself." Draco stared at him for a second before looking away, putting Harry's closest friends in danger…the Gryffindor would probably never forgive him for that, but Draco wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Harry died and he couldn't possibly help.

"We're doing this on our own, even if you weren't a part of the picture we would have gone after him ourselves." Fred said suddenly jerking the Slytherin from his thoughts. He raised his head a little whistling.

"Damn you Mafloy, we're not letting you go by yourself!" Ron snarled snatching a broom swiftly from his brother as he appeared at Draco's shoulder.

"We're going with you." Hermione said soothingly, but firmly nonetheless. Draco stared at the Weasley's and Granger, his brain not being able to comprehend why they were doing this for him, well, Harry he could understand…

"Excuse me?" he asked taken aback

"Harry. We are going to help you find Harry." She said. Draco stared at her in astonishment.

"You know Malfoy, shock and bewilderment does not suit you." Ron said finally with a smirk mounting the broom, Draco closed his mouth huffily and didn't bother to answer him. The Weasley gave him another uncharacteristic smirk before turning to his older brother,

"Where's George?" Ron asked, the other Weasley twin appeared hurriedly from another door just as he spoke, "Nevermind…" He muttered

"Well Malfoy, lets collect your dear Harry." The panting Weasley said. Draco just couldn't understand why they would risk so much for him, he knew they would do it in a heart beat for Harry, but he…even though he was on decent terms with everyone, was different. In silence they were all mounted, the twins raised their wands to the warded sky both saying the releasing spell at the same time for the ward.

"Lets go." Draco finally managed, it was evening again, and he knew catching up to Harry would be hard. He could already be in Scotland by now. He could already be dead by now...The Slytheirn shoved that thought swiftly away, feeling Hermione presence as she stablized her broom next to his;

"Disillusional charms?" Hermione questioned. Draco nodded firmly as they hovered outside the warded Black house as the witch cast the charms on them all.

"The Order is going to be on us like flies on a carcass in the middle of July, I suggest we get moving." George said,

"Wonderful imagery used their Weasley." Draco muttered irritably. The Slytherin flattened himself against the broom and shot up into the evening sky knowing the others were right at his side. He had to find Harry, at all costs. Draco drew his wand from the clasp at his thigh,

"I know a version of the Point me spell, it can detect high levels of magical activity. If it works and it's toward Scotland at least I'll be able to pin-point him." Draco said.

"I didn't think their were other versions of the Point Me charm." Hermione said, clearly interested as she came up beside him. Draco gripped his wand and only passed the witch a grim smirk,

"Surprise Granger, Me and Harry dueled a bit during school, you think I wouldn't learn new tricks?" He whispered the spell under his breath, a ribbon of light flashed to his left burning green before disappearing.

"What was that?!" Ron asked in surprised, he had missed the whole point-me conversation.

"That way." Draco said in confirmation.

"Wait...Hermione what just happened?" Ron was so confused.

"Nothing, Just follow Draco." She said firmly. Ron snorted, he would have never dreamed of hearing those words from Hermione's mouth, let alone their Gryffindor selves actually following the bloody Slytherin whom Harry had fallen so hard for.

"Never in my life…" He muttered softly. The darkness swallowed them up as they left the House of Black. None of them hearid the scream that shattered the night from Mrs. Weasley as she realized that they had all gone after Harry.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Lalalala...as I sing...and you review! I don't if I like this chapter...I might change it a bit...maybe..if I get a chance...but more then likely won't... XD Hope you liked nonetheless!!**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I am not aware of JK giving me any rights to her story, so I don't have them.

**Warning:** None...Sorry!!!!

**AN:** Ok...next chapter up, sorry it soooo long, and sorry for how short it is!...the next chapter will be a longer, and better, just maybe a little of smut before they kick some Voldy butt XD

**My first reviewer told me it was a bit confusing, so I made some small changes, I hope that cleared it up! If not let me know exactly what doesn't make sense XD Thanks!!**

**R&R**

* * *

Harry shivered in the cool dawn air. It had been three day's since he left Draco. Since he had _hurt_ Draco to make sure he didn't follow him. Why was he so _stupid_? He glanced over his shoulder exhaling slowly. He had been apparating, walking, and running for miles. His stomach gave an involuntary growl. Fuck. He was **_so_** stupid. Doing that to Draco…merlin…he hurt him bad…his stomach clenched up his eye's unfocused. Focus! He berated himself….but he couldn't help but let his mind wondor to the night he left…how could even face Draco? He hurt him like that….he needed to focus—next apparation point. As the morning sun rose, all its beauty was lost upon him; he had to keep moving. He had to stay focused. He couldn't keep thinking about Draco like this. Even as he raised his wand his mind flashed an image of Draco's shocked and pained look on his before Harry had fled and his wand faltered. His stomach curled in disgust for himself. With the apparition spell he disappeared.

* * *

Draco didn't bother touching his meal. He wasn't in the least hungry. They were currently resting in a small wizards pub near the outskirts of Scotland. It had taken them a few day's to get there. Hermione was talking quietly with Ron, and the twins sat unusually solemn. 

"…Never in my life….Harry Potter in my little Pub!" Draco snapped hid head up and twisted around trying to find out who had said that. The pub owner, a plump young woman with dark curly locks was talking avidly with an older couple.

"You don't say!" The witch said with eye's sparkling, "The poor dear!"

"Yes. He looked far stricken I must say. With this I'm not surprised." The owner replied with a soft sigh. Draco's eye's went wide and he bolted upward, ignoring the clatter of the chair and the surprised sounds from his own table and the other guests in the pub as he made his way as quickly as he could over to the collaborating owner. He didn't even hear the questions come from Hermione, and he slammed his hands down on the bar counter.

"Where's he gone?" He asked getting the attention of the owner.

"Who dearie?" She asked quite confused.

"Harry Potter. You were speaking of him moments ago. Do you know where he's gone?" he asked. She gave him a generally surprised look, before narrowing her eyes.

"He left early this morning. West." She finally said. Draco tossed a few galleons on the counter.

"Thank you." He replied with courtesy nod. The rest of his little band of 'rescuers' just stared at him as he returned to the table.

"What?" He asked, Hermione smiled softly before shaking her head,

"Nothing Draco, I guess we should be going?" She looked over at Ron, then the twins who were looking at Draco much more closely.

"He'll be moving faster, we can't let him too far." Draco said narrowing his eyes.

* * *

"So...you really…_care_ for my best mate?" Ron asked carefully as they made their way towards the next magical surge inticated by the _point me_ spell. It was warm for the area, the sun high in the sky, it had been a few hours after they left the small pub. The Slytherin tore his eye's from the surrounding scenery to look at the red-headed Weasley, who was hanging back slightly as the others raced ahead. 

"Of Course." He said firmly. Ron shook his head with a sigh, before smiling,

"I guess you'll be getting a mum made jumper this year for Christmas." He said grinning. Draco hid his smile with a smirk,

"You mean the jumpers _every_ Weasley gets, As I recall, I'm dating Harry, not you."

"Harry is my brother practically, so…you're family." Ron replied before muttering an :"Unfortunately." afterword.

"Oh eww…a _Weasley_…" Draco replied making a face before grinning.

"Draco!" They heard Hermione shout from ahead, the blond snapped his eye's up, the witch had done another _point me_ spell, a green ribbon flash ahead brightly, very bright. Too bright. He urged his broom forward tacking off after the alluding light. So much magic, it could be Harry. Death Eaters…Could he have found the Dark Lord? He had pulled far ahead of the others in his urgency. The wind whipping the blond strands around his face he did the same spell following the direction of the lancing ribbon. A sudden scream from behind him . He turned his head, his broom practically jolting to a halt only to stare in shock as Hermione started plummeting to the ground. Three red-headed blurs went after like diving falcons but Draco drew his wand seeing what exactly had dislodged the muggle-born. A lone figure was on the ground staring up at them, black hooded. Death Eater.

"Fuck!" The wand was pointing at the Fred, George and Ron struggling to get Hermione one of the brooms. Draco wasn't close enough. There was no way… he urged his broom faster, his own wand clutched in his hand.

"Move!! You bloody idiots! Move!" He roared racing past them, The mask and black hood slid from the face, and Draco felt the broom twitch upward in his shock. His father. A scowl was upon the elder Malfoy, and his wand rose again, flicking it in the direction the Weasley's were with Hermione. A triumphent sneer gracing the pale face.

* * *

There were so many! Harry knew he was in trouble, even if he taken out some of them, there were at least seven more. One well aimed spell could shatter through his defenses and the Death Eaters were closing in fast. It felt as if he had been fighting the the Dark Lords followers for hours, even if had only been twenty minutes. 

"We will spare you're friends, if you come with us without a fight." Someone said near enough to be heard, Harry took a step back, his wand still brandished.

"My friends are nowhere near here." He snarled, it had to be a trick.

"On contrary they have been following you for some time, headed by your dear_ lover_, The Dark Lords most trusted follower is collecting them now." Another said. Harry knew his shield was weakening, how could Draco…Damn it! He felt the magic before he could stop it.

"_Stupefy_!" His strained shield shattered under the shouted spell and blackness engulfed him.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Er...yeah...hope that was a bit better then the last one...Again, I am practicaly _begging_ for some help! This story is really, _really,_ _really_ hard for right now. Soooo...yeah... Thanks and I hoped this is more to some of your expections..probably not -sighs- vv **

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am not aware of JK giving me any rights to her story, so I don't have them.

**Warning:** Just a bit fluff..

**AN:** So...yeah...Hi everyone, I know it seems i've just died off..i havne't...much...promise lol. I hope this isn't chalk full of mistakes.. -sighs- If there is any, please let me know!

**R&R**

* * *

"…How long?" One voice, male.

"Almost four hours why…?" Female…

Harry heard the voice and felt a headache the size of a hippogriff pounding on his temple. Something cool touched his face, and he inhaled sharply before groaning.

"Oh, I think he's waking up!" It was the girls voice…Hermione? Harry slowly opened his eye's. It was dark out. And the ground hurt under his back.

"Harry? Harry?" It_ was_ Hermione. She had her hand on his face, He started sitting up peering around the darkness rubbing his eye's. The headache was subsiding slightly. Before he could question the witch he heard:

"You bloody IDIOT!" A flurry of blond hair and pale skin had him pinned to the ground, and before Hermione could stop him, a fist connected with the side of his face.

"Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me?!?!" Screamed the Slytherin, his hands clutched the front of his shirt. His eye's were slitted with rage and it looked as if his face had been streaked with dried tears. Harry opened his mouth to respond, nothing came out.

"Alright Malfoy, come on." Someone hauled the furious blond from his body and Harry coughed feeling a loose tooth at the inside of his jaw and the familiar coppery tang of blood on his tongue. _Merlin do I deserve that_. He thought bitterly to himself.

"Hey, mate you OK there?" Ron plopped down on the ground next to him, and he gingerly sat up again and didn't answer. So the Death Eaters were right. They _had_ followed him.

"You shouldn't have come." He whispered finally, his eye's trailing to his haggard looking friends and finally saw who had pulled his lover from his body. Or whom. The twins. Draco had his back to him, arms crossed, Fred was saying something which only caused the Slytherin to throw his hands up in rage and stalk away. George shook his head and went after him.

"Why did you come?" He managed, looking at Ron,

"You think we would let Malfoy go alone?" The redhead asked, "And anyways we would have followed you no matter who said what, or who you were dating." He eye's fell on Hermione who only nodded with a smile,

"I…what happened?" He asked. So this was the second time he had been stupefied during the middle of an important battle. It was getting quite annoying.

"We saved your arse." Ron replied promptly. Harry glared at him; the hippogriff like headache had increased with the punch he had received from Draco. He was not in the mood to be toyed with.

"One of them…one of them said I was being followed by you guys and that they had sent another Death Eater to take of you guys…how did…"

"It was Lucius." Hermione said quietly, "And he's dead." Harry stared at her,

"Did any Order member…" He started, but Hermione was shaking her head.

"Draco did it." She continued softly, The Gryffindor stared at her and then buried his head in his arms. Draco had killed his own father? He heard another muffled shout from his lover and made his decision. He began to stand, much to the protests from Hermione.

"I need to talk to him." He whispered. Ron hesitated before nodding and grabbed Hermione's hand, watching as Harry made his way through the darkened little field to where the twins had managed to calm Draco down. Ron winced slightly as Draco attempted to hit Harry again.

"You know Hermione, remind never to get him mad." He whispered.

"Which one?" His girlfriend asked as Harry retaliated by tackling him to the ground.

"Well…maybe mad isn't the right words for those two." Fred appeared next to his brother sitting down on the ground.

"We shouldn't be staying out in the open, know of any muggle towns nearby" George said, crossing his arms and looking over to the Hero and Slytherin prince suddenly hearing the familiar sounds of wet kissing.

"I think they made up." He muttered while rolling his eye's.

"Oh eww…they better not be, it's in the middle of nowhere, and we _all_ need good showers. Cleaning spells only go so far." Hermione said shrilly.

* * *

Harry paused to breathe and he felt two hands wrap around his wrists as Draco gently pushed up enough to be sitting upright and suddenly grabbing his chin to tilt his face to the side examining the damage he had inflicted.

"Leave it." Harry said quietly. Draco looked at him before sniffing,

"Of course I am. You totally deserved it." The Gryffindor sighed with a smiled pulling at the corner of his lip before drawing the Slytherin to him,

"Thanks. I'll remember that." He whispered. The smile turned to a frown and he worried at his bottom lip. He wished Draco hadn't come. Now his love was in danger, his friends were danger…

"Draco…how did…Draco are you ok?' Harry asked suddenly, Draco killed his father. Death eater or not, it _was _his father.

"I'm fine." The Slytherin whispered knowing exactly why he was asking this, how easily he had said those two little words. They just slipped out with every angry thought and sorrow of losing Harry behind them and how utterly evil and vile his father was. It had been powerful enough to kill.

"I loathed him…and he was going to kill your friends. I wouldn't have that." He said quietly burying his face in the shoulder. Harry exhaled slowly. He was such a fool.

"I'm sorry." He said lifting the face and kissing down the cheek, Draco nudged his pale cheek against Harry's own. Pressing his mouth to the others slowly drawing his lips forward to the kiss. This one was less brutal and angry, and as Draco's tongue slipped past his own it enticed a small moan from the back of his throat. His hands were in Draco hair in seconds keeping him forward as the kiss progressed. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen, Draco wrapping a hand around the back of his neck.

"Don't you ever…" Draco started before pressing his lips back into he mouth and pushing Harry down to the ground, his tongue flicking up to the roof of the mouth feeling the boy shudder,

"Do this…" Harry let the barest of whimpers escape at the dominance Draco was showing with the kiss,

"To me again." Draco finished the statement by running his tongue at the bottom lip pausing to breath a bit heavily into the mouth. Harry was still slightly dazed and he was clutching the shirt and shoulders tightly.

"O…K…" He said weakly. Draco had his head buried in his neck for a second time, tasting the fluttering heartbeat under his tongue. He didn't want to think about his fathers death, nor did he want Harry to think about killing Voldermort. He heard the crunch of two sets of shoes near them and looked up as the familiar redhead spoke.

"Harry? Draco? Come on lovebirds we have to get out of here." Ron was standing about five feet from them, his arms were crossed, and he had an amused expression over his face.

"Never thought you could hit so hard Malfoy." He said suddenly observing the blossoming bruise Harry had as they stood. Draco sniffed indignantly,

"What you think I was prissy girl or something?" He asked, Ron snorted and didn't answer. Harry grabbed his lovers arm tugging him back before he could show another example of how hard he could hit.

"I was heading to the next set of muggle cities before I was attacked, is that where we're going?" Harry asked. Ron nodded,

"Yeah…" Ron paused, "You better not be daft enough to try and go after the madman yourself again." He suddenly warned. Harry gave a sideways glance to Draco and felt the fingers squeezing his own painfully tight.

"Er…of course not." He replied hastily. He didn't look at Draco to know the other boy glaring at him.

"Good. You wouldn't know where to find him anyway." Ron replied thumping him hard on the back and started walking away.

"Wait what do you mean by that Ron?" Harry suddenly asked, and Draco mentally cursed the stupidity of the redhead. Ron stopped and looked at Draco grimacing at the heavily anger laced glare he was receiving.

"Nothing! I didn't mean anything by it Harry!" He nearly squeaked.

"You know where he's at." Harry said shaking Draco loose from his arm,

"Ron tell me." He growled

"No. I'm not going to tell you because I will be murdered by your damn boyfriend." His friend hissed, cringing at the angry look from his best friend.

"Fuck you're both scary when you're pissed." He muttered under his breath.

"Draco?" Harry inquired, turning on his lover ignoring Ron's comment.

"Come on you three we have to go, it's late, and you're damn brothers are getting malicious Ronald!" They heard the shout from Hermione and Draco grabbed his hand shaking his head firmly.

"I'm not loosing you again." He shortly, Harry opened his mouth to tell him before slowly closing and sighing. Would he let Draco go if he was in his situation? Of course not. Then again, Draco didn't have to kill the most evil being in the face of this earth…

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Yay! I finally updated..anyone excited? Yeah..didn't think so...lol..well I hope you're slighlty excited for me to finally get something done...XD So lets see...I hope this chapter was OK, liek I keep telling people..this is difficult...not good with angst, killing...stuff...so yeah. I do hope to put a little love in the next chapter before it plunges back in darkness Mahahahaha -loud evil cackle-...-coughs- anyway...hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I am not aware of JK giving me any rights to her story, so I don't have them.

**Warning:** This is what I would call a WAFF chapter XD. So I hope you enjoy :)

**AN:** Finally I've posted. I know. I just wish voldy would just die on his own so I don't ahve to write a effing war scen...gawd...stupid blighter. Anyway. as I stated inthe warning, WAFF pretty much until I have to dwleve back into fucking depression...-sigh- oh well. So life goes. LOL

**R&R**

* * *

Harry shifted in the possessive grip Draco had around his waist. Sighing, he pulled the arm around and slowly started move his way from the bed. Just as he put his feet on the ground and hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you thin you're going?" Draco asked, his eye's glittering dangerously. Harry shifted again a bit uncomfortably.

"I gotto go to the loo!" He replied, a mixture of amusement and irritation in his voice. The hand loosened a bit before letting go, He ran off to the bathroom, managing not to trip over the Weasley twins that were sharing a transfigured bed. He could feel Draco watching him all the way to the small one-man bathroom and shook his head with a small smile.

Draco waited, his eyes trained on the light underneath the door, heard the flush, and rushing water before the door opened again and the light switched off, Harry almost tripping into the bed on his way back.

"See. Didn't run off." Came the sudden voice of amusement in the dark. Draco growled, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and he grabbed the chin giving him a searing kiss.

"And if you did, you'd be worse off." He growled before plunging back onto the gasping mouth. Harry didn't struggle against the bruising kiss, encouraging it with a sudden moan as that wicked tongue danced through his mouth. Shoved forcibly into the bed for a second time that night Harry pulling him harder into the kiss.

"Draco…uuh…Draco there's no silencing charm around the bed." Harry murmured as Draco's lips moved down his throat.

"Then be quiet." A sensual lick trailed over his adams apple then up to flick under his ear, the hot breath causing shudders to dance down his body.

"You know…know…I…Draco!" Harry hissed at the hard bite at the junction of his throat and shoulder. A tongue laved at the spot.

"Oh alright, I'll put a charm up." Draco murmured moving up so his knee slid purposely in-between Harry's thighs, the other teen whimpered at the feeling and the raven-headed teen ran his hands around the slimmer waist, and the mouth was at his pale neck, sucking and nipping as Draco attempted to find one of their wands.

"Ahh….Harry…I can't find…"The mouth traveled further down his neck then chest, Harry shifting underneath him moving down the chest, in seconds he was pinned to the bed.

"I found your wand." Harry said with a cheesy grin, his fingers dancing over the erection trapped in a pair of boxers. Draco was about to roll his eye's and tell him what a mood killer that was but the lips descended on his own, enticing a low groan of appreciation from his mouth. The tongue flicked expertly, getting to know every part of his mouth once more. Just as he was about to try and relinquish his lost control the hand dancing on his stomach suddenly tugged down his boxers in one quick movement and he yelped in surprise.

"Oh for the love of…" Came a murmured groan from the bed over before Draco heard an annoyed muttered silencing charm. Harry laughed into his neck, and that was what Draco needed to quickly push Harry over, straddling his waist and pinning his hands down.

"Draco." Harry growled, his pinned hands struggling against the grip.

"No." Draco said firmly, ghosting his lips against the neck that turned away anyway to allow him more access. He nibbled over the tan throat rocking ever so much into the other teen.

"Draco…" came the pleasured burr, grasping the lips in his sweetly and stroking his tongue into the mouth languidly. He paused pulling back, letting go of the pinned hands feeling them wrap around his neck and through his hair pulling him back into the kiss. A murmured 'Don't stop" mixing with Harry's moan. He plunged back onto the waiting mouth the body underneath arching up to rub the hardening arousal.

"Not…so fast…" Draco murmured, he felt the annoyed sound at his mouth and licked at the bottom lip,

"We have all night."

* * *

Harry twisted feeling the blaze of hot pain erupt through his skull. Someone pushed him back into the bed cool strokes on his face and his eyes shot open, grabbing the hand fiercely, in his own, trying to regain his panting breath. Soothing soft whispered washed over his ears, the concerned eye's flickering all over his face. 

"It's OK. I'm OK." He finally managed, his chest rising and falling sharply. Draco stroked through his hair, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Nightmare?" Draco finally asked, his eye's trained on Harry intensely. Harry shook his head swallowing hard,

"Scar." He said softly, rubbing at his forehead, Draco lightly trapped his hand pushing up his face so that he could look at him, after a the stretch of silence he lowered his lips against Harry's gently, his fingers running continuously through the black length soothingly. Harry broke the kiss with a low sigh, drawing the Slytherin closer.

"Do we still have the silence charm around us?" He asked with a soft murmur, his eye's half closing. Draco let a soft laugh escape his lips noticing the pitch darkness of the room still, it had to be three or four in the morning yet.

"I don't know." He replied, "Why?" His question went unanswered at a soft snore escaped Harry's mouth an arm pulling him convulsively forward in a tight embrace that Draco willfully returned. Pulling the soft white sheets up he covered both of their bodies a bit more effectively and buried his face in the neck glad to have Harry back in his arms.

* * *

"They've haven't done it for hours Ron. Go to sleep." Hermione mumbled halfheartedly smacking her boyfriend on the shoulder as he kept replacing the silencing charm. 

"Well nots my bloody fault they do it all fucking night." He growled.

"Just go to bed." Hermione hissed grabbing the wand and chucking it across the room, there was a little flare of light as it bounced off the wall and Ron cursed.

"Mione!!" He protested, the sudden glare he received through the dimness made him hurriedly throw himself back under the covers.

"Go. To. Sleep."

"Alright..alright!" He finally gave in and closed his eyes. He ignored the snickers from his brothers and ignored the temptation to chuck a shoe in their direction.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: See, I little bit more love. But..alas..love must find a way through darkenss yuet again...jeez...that was cheesy..anywho. OK, let me know XD I'm glad I got this one done...took me FOREVER XD and it's short..sorry bout that XD. Hope u enjoyed nonetheless! **

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I am not aware of JK giving me any rights to her story, so I don't have them.

**Warning:** -sigh- back to death and despair V.V

**AN:** Yo everyone!! Miss me? lol..I'm sure you all really annoyed I havne't posted. Sorry!! Truly. Oh and sorry about the shortness, the next chapter will be longer, enjoy! Let me know what you think!

**HEY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH GREENEYEDDRAGON!!!!**

**R&R**

* * *

"He's…mad…" Harry whispered suddenly rubbing at his scar, his back against the headboard. They had continued moving and he knew the others were just trying to keep him distracted. He couldn't…he had to face him at one point….Draco was sleeping next to him, his hand draped in his lap, Hermione and Ron were curled together in the other bed and it seemed the twins were off at breakfast. He _had_ to leave. He had to stop this war. Innocent people were dying because his friends, and his lover wanted to keep him safe. He just shifted to the left and a hand squeezed his thigh, Draco's eye's fully focused on him. 

"Don't leave." He said, sitting up enough to look levelly into his eyes. Harry shook his head.

"I can't stand around and not…Draco…people are dying!" He finally hissed angrily and throwing the blankets off. A hand grabbed his and he was about to throw the other off, but Draco held firm,

"Don't you think I already know that?" Came the reply. Harry stopped and turned towards him,

"Then why are we stalling like this...I have to find him—"

"We're already on our way." Draco whispered, he sighed and let Harry go, grabbing the small bag that belonged to Hermione.

"What do you mean?"Harry asked, his eyes narrowed in anger, he watching as Draco pulled th e bag to him and opened it up searching for something.

"A week ago we found you, remember," Draco began speaking,

"Yeah, and?" Harry asked, He watched as Draco pulled a small vile from the bag, and Harry's eyes widened,

"That's…Veritaserum?" He identified. Draco nodded and placed the bag back on the table, holding it out to his lover,

"Every Death Eater carries a Veritaserum, My father always had a vile, for reasons I don't know." Draco continued;

"Two more days from here, there's an underground catacomb in Sutherland. That's were he is." Harry stared at him, before a boiling anger seeped into his system,

"Why are you telling me this now?!" He roared, hearing the groan from the behind him and ignoring it,

"Look Harry, I didn't tell you because you'd run yourself ragged to get there. You would have zero chance, and you have no idea how well that place is protected." Draco replied calmly, his eyes flashing.

"It doesn't matter, You should have told me!" the Gryffindor snapped,

"You shouldn't have run off." Came the blonds retort as he crossed his arms. Harry opened his mouth before it snapped shut images of Draco's limp body against the wall, staggering up trying to stop him, how far he had gone to leave his lover behind…He looked away not being able to hold the gaze for any longer.

"You don't understand…Draco I have to stop him—" The door slammed open and both teens jerked at the sound, two raggedly breathing Weasley twins stood huffing in the doorframe.

"Move it! Dark wizards are bloody everywhere!" George yelled and he slammed the door shut pointing his wand at the door. The room was a flurry of movement.

"What did you two do?!" Roared Ron as he shot from the bed along with Hermione

"Nothing, lets go!" The opened the sliding glass grabbed the transfigured back brooms and they all took flight into the morning sky.

* * *

"I've just received a Patronus!" Tonks suddenly roared, raising her hand to greet the silvery horse that had erupted into the room. 

"Draco. They're heading to Sutherland." She managed to the eight other wizards in the Black House. The six wizards and Hermione had been gone a week, Draco, Ron Hermione and the Twins taking off after Harry had disappeared.

"Sutherland. Get McGonagall contacted. We have to move it, we're not letting those kids go their without support!" Roared a Witch from behind her in the flurry of movement Tonk's watched as the Horse shook it head, the silvery mane falling gracefully over its neck.

"I hope he's safe. For Harry's sake." She whispered and the Patronus faded after completing its task.

* * *

"Master..." Came the whimper of pain on the floor. A wizard in black robes curled his lip distastefully. 

"Get up you sniveling idiot." He hissed. The man pulled himself form the floor hurriedly, cowering,

"How do six children disarm and immobilize the best of my followers?" He asked coolly, fingering the wand in his hand lazily.

"I-I d-d-don't know...They did have H-Harry Potter with them!" He exclaimed, but the name only enraged the Dark Lord even more and he jerked his wand at the other wizard, the screams filled and echoed around the cavern.

"Foolish boy. He thinks he can stop me." A door slammed open from the back and the Dark Lord pulled his wand up releasing the quivering wizard from the curse.

"My Lord. Lucius it indeed dead. His body had been buried." Came the strong voice.

"Lucius." He breathed out in a low hiss, "His impure son's handy work, I'm sure." The Death Eater looked over at him, obvious discomfort in his presence as he shifted from slightly under his gaze.

"Is there something else?" The Dark Lord asked his sibilant voice over shadowing the threat behind it.

"My Lord…Rumors have spread that Bellatrix, and Felix have disappeared…" He said, Voldermort eyed him, narrowing, a quiver of fear passing through the wizard at the door.

"Really. That is most unfortunate." He purred and raised his wand casting the curse in his direction. The imbecilic fools, nothing could be done right.

"Nagini." He suddenly called out in a low roll of his tongue. His snake slithered her way to his chair and wrapped her way to face him, the hisses mixing with the screams of pain from the wizard. Flicking his wand up Voldermort released him.

"Leave. Both of you." He snarled, listening intently to the serpent.

"I see" He breathed out, a smile curling at his mouth exposing the jagged teeth. He felt much better now with _that_ news.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: I misspelled so many things in there, if I have, please tell me so I can fix them. I'm too busy to do the word research XD lol. I have three other stories to get updated XD lol. Thanks!! You guys are the best! -passes out cookies in advanced- you know, for motivation:D **

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I am not aware of JK giving me any rights to her story, so I don't have them.

**Warning:** -sigh- back to death and despair V.V

**AN:** Ugh. I apoligize. I've had the worst rut in this story EVER and I feel sooooo bad for not updating as often as I should. But things are looking up! Sort of XD LOL Well, hope you enjoy...

**R&R**

* * *

"Lord Voldermort! There's been an attack at the entrance, Harry Potter is among them" A Death Eater ran into the cavern like hall. Lord Voldermort passed a dismissive eye to the intruder on his thoughts.

"Don't come in here telling me things I already know." He hissed vehemently. Belletrix and Felix were dead. As was Lucius. His closest of Death Eaters.

"Stop sniveling and get out of my sight." His acid voice moved the current wizard into action as he fled the scene. The Dark Lord slowly stood, pulling his skull encrusted wand from it's holder an armrest of the high backed chair. He will kill Harry Potter and the meddling fools of the Order who think they can stop him.

"Wormtail." He said loudly after hearing the wizard creeping in from one of the secret passageways to the left. There was a stuttering gasp before:

"Y-yes Milord?" Voldermort turned his head watching as Peter stumbled over to him bowing.

"You will not fail me tonight. Will you?" The eyes went wide and Pettigrew shook his head.

"O-f Course not!" He stuttered, bowing again.

"Good. The award will be ample…"

* * *

The attack had started near noon, they were vastly outnumbered, and fairing poorly.

"They've finally backed off." Ron muttered, hurriedly whispering a healing spell to the jagged cut on his leg wincing in pain at the sight of the healing flesh.

"And planning something I'm sure. I don't think we an survive another full out attack." Said a somber George, an unconscious Fred cradled in his lap. They had gotten separated from Harry, Draco and Hermione during the first fight. Ron jerked at the sound of footsteps and peeked around the high outcropping of rocks they were currently hiding behind.

"George get ready to move." He whispered,

"No need for that." Someone said behind him, and Ron felt the wand pressed at his throat...

"STUPEFY!" A women's voice roared out and whomever had there wand to his throat fell backwards. Ron scrambled up to see both his brothers out cold,

"Ronald Weasley.You know you're mother is having kittens about you all!" Tonks said with a beaming smile as she appeared over the small crest, half the Order with her. He breathed out slowly and watched as a wizard moved the Death Eater body and bound him.

"Thanks Tonks." He said, moving over to revive George. His brother gae a groggy groaned rubbing his face, his eye wide at the sight of Tonks and the order members that suddenly appeared.

"Fred got hit by something…I don't know what it was he's been like that for while." Ron whispered, Tonks came down next to him calling over another wizard.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. McGonagall has taken most over to the front of the cave, with Dumbledore leading of course." Tonks said biting her bottom lip. Ron looked up at her, his eyes looking much older then they should have.

"I don't know where Harry's at, if that's what you're getting too. We've been separated since the first half of our battle. Him, Hermione and Draco." Came his hoarse whisper.

* * *

"The order is here. The Werewolves have fled and our Dementors have been all set back by their Patronuses" The speaker crumpled to the ground as a beam of acid green light lanced thourgh his body taking his life.

"Anything else?" The Dark Lord demanded, the wizards and witches stood stock still not speaking. His eyes went down to slits before sweeping through them. He heard there hesitant footsteps behind him, he stopped.

"Out of my sight, I want those Order members stopped." His Death Eaters disappeared leaving Voldermort to think. An evil smile curled at his lips as he felt the fooloish boys pitiful magical signature.

* * *

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked breathlessly, they had managed it away from the Death Eaters after they had overwhelmed the three teens. They were currently in one of the cavernous halls the Sutherland cave held, The Gryffindor glanced at her, his back against the wall for the moment to breath. He had to get to Voldermort and kill him.

"Just the scar." He muttered, his fingers wrapping around his wand tightly as he peered down the darkened cave starting to get up again, a hand grabbed his upper arm and he turned to see Draco's steely blue eyes pinning him down.

"I have to go." Harry said calmly enough, but he watched anger and worry flash over Draco's face,

"And get killed on the spot?!" Draco asked in aggravation, holding him back so Harry wouldn't leave them,

"Draco, please." Harry whispered, "Stay safe, I'm going to find Him and finish this." His eyes blazed and his voice was barely above the whisper but it was deadly and Draco swallowed slowly loosening his fingers, took one glance at the wide eyes witch and yanked Harry forward. They met in one hard breathtaking kiss, Draco trying to get every once of love and passion into it. Harry's hand pulled him closer poring every Draco was giving to him right back before hastily breaking it with a choke.

"Be safe." he whispered before jerking himself from Draco and running down the hall like cavern and disappearing into the darkness.

"You're just letting him go?" Hermione asked, her voice sounded scared. Draco turned to her, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course not." He whispered, helping the witch up off the cool ground,

"The Order should be here by now. I hope they've gotten to the Weaselys." Draco continued, the look of surprised etched on Hermione's face made his mouth twitch upward and a short smile.

"I sent a Patronus before we got here." He said to her surprised look.

"Are you going to follow him?" She asked finally, but Draco suddenly closed his fingers around her mouth and pulled her back into the darkness.

* * *

Harry had donned his invisibility cloak pressing himself against the wall of the cave inching closer to the voices. He had only found more twisting and turning caves until he came to the largest of the caverns. The magic was intense and it was coming from that cavern in angry pulsing waves. He pressed deeper into the blackness, even if he did have an invisibility cloak he could easily be caught. A few Death Eaters hurried from the cavern, and Harry exhaled slowly. IF they were running that meant Voldermort had to be in there. He crept forward until he reached the large doors, peering into the huge darkened cavern.

"Harry Potter," A voice hissed from the center of the room, "So glad for you to join me."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: OK...Soo...well..again I'm REALLY.REALLY Sorry about not updating. I think I can get this all wrapped up smoothly, just let me know what you think. IDEAS people. Please. I still need them because I'm sooo botchy at bottle scenes its not even funny. LOL. OK thats it XD thanks everyone for being so patient!!! **

**R&R**


	14. AUTHOR NOTE

**Disclaimer:** I am not aware of JK giving me any rights to her story, so I don't have them.

**AN:**

**I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS AS MUCH AS I SHOULD. I WILL BE FINISHING UP **

**"IN THE AIR, ****ON A BROOM, YOU'L FIND ME" SOON SO I WILL BE ABLE TO FOCUS MORE ON THIS TO PLEASE ALL ****MY REVIEWERS. **

**AGAIN, GIVE ME SOMETIME, I'M JUST BACKED UP WITH SCHOOL AND THE OTHER STORIES, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! **


End file.
